One Day
by TheCatTheWall
Summary: After making a life changing decision Leah and Jacob set out together. This is their story set on the same date each year to see where they are in their lives. They are sometimes together, sometimes not, on that One Day. (based loosely on the movie/book "one day")
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! **

I was watching one of my favorite movies with Anne Hathaway called "One Day" this fanfic is loosely based off it!

* * *

**Leah's POV**

**June 23rd 2000**

Running as fast as I could I made it to Jacob's garage to find him working under his piece of crap rabbit.

"Is it true?!" I shouted at him.

"Why hello Leah, so nice of you to stop by, I'm fine thank you for asking."

"Cut the crap Black and answer me is it true or not?"

Jacob let out a deep breath and pushed himself out from underneath the car, standing up he walked over to his work bench to wipe his hands with a dirty rag.

"What exactly is your question Leah?" He asked while rummaging through his tool box.

"Is it true that the Cullens are finally leaving? My mom and Billy were talking about it at my house." I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice.

"Yep"

"This is great, why didn't you tell me sooner?!" I was smiling from ear to ear. "When do they leave?"

"This time next year..." he said not looking at me.

"Damn, why are they waiting so long?" I had to question.

The Volturi have been gone for months and we haven't had any signs that they or any other vampire were coming around and now that Bella has finally been turned less people want to kill her. I say less because there are moments where I want to rip her head off and toss her in the fire, but I'm getting better for our parents sake considering she might be my sister one day. It probably wouldn't be in my best interest to kill my mom's step daughter...

"I graduate in a year..." he whispered.

"Why would that matter...? Jake you're not...oh god you are! YOU'RE MOVING WITH THEM! WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed grabbing Jake by the shoulders I turned him to look at me.

"Jake you can't be serious! You can't leave La Push! What about your father, your pack... we need you.. Hell I need you! You can't leave..."

I could feel the tears building behind my eyes threatening to fall.

"I can't be that far from Nessie. They are moving to Calgary Canada its thirteen hours from here or a five hour run if I'm needed... I'm sorry Leah but I made up my mind." He said standing up straight looking me in the eye.

"What about the pack? We won't be able to remain together we need an alpha... we will have to go back to HIM..." I growled out.

This last year has been heaven I have been able to find myself again. I found myself smiling more, laughing more, just finding peace that I haven't felt in so long and here my idiot Alpha is sending me back to the very hell I have tried so hard to avoid.

"I'm sorry Leah, I am but I can't help it, you know this..." he said reaching out to me  
backing out of his reach I turned to walk out of the garage

"Screw you Black..." I growled out before phasing and running into the woods.

* * *

**Special thank you to T.T3.0 for beta reading! ;-) **

**Please. Please. Please! Review Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the twilight characters! **

* * *

**Leah's POV**  
**June 23rd 2001**

_Flashback:_

_"You know my going away party was tonight... you could have at least made an appearance Leah."Jake said leaning against the door frame in my kitchen._

_Snorting at him I went back to my bowl of cereal shoving another spoon full into my mouth again. I haven't spoken to Jacob for an entire year since I had found out he is skipping town to live with his precious leeches. It hasn't been easy especially when phased but I have managed. He could have Alpha commanded me, but that's not Jake. Letting out a deep breath Jake pulled up a chair and sat across from me grabbing my bowl of cereal causing me to growl at him._

_"Shut it Clearwater! I have something to say to you then I'm out of here ok and you can go back to your depressing ass dinner."  
Folding my arms across my chest I sat back and gave him my best glare causing him to chuckle and me to growl louder in response._

_"Look I'll get the point, tomorrow morning I'm taking off at seven sharp, I spoke to Carlisle and they have room for one more if you want to come. You don't have to answer me now, but if you want to come, meet me at my house in the morning if not ill take that as your answer." shoving the bowl back to me he stood up and walked out of the kitchen._

_Flashback over..._

That was a little over nine hours ago and I have stared at my alarm clock the whole time. I watched as it turned 6:00am, flipping onto my back I stared at the ceiling instead.

If I stay I would have to join Sam's pack and be subjected to all his thoughts of Emily again. I would be lying if I said I wasn't still in love with Sam, It's hard to get over your first love, but I'm making a real effort and being forced to be back inside his head will undo all the progress I have made over the last year and a half. The plus side to staying is that I would eventually be able to stop phasing and stay close to my family, but my mom is busy with Charlie... Gag... and Seth has discovered the opposite sex, needless to say walking in on my baby bro beating it off to a poster of Megan Fox has effectively scarred me for life, not my idea of the sibling bonding I had in mind.

On the other hand staying with a bunch of goodie two shoe vegetarian vampires who I consider to have some serious mental issues doesn't sound promising either.

For example who the hell wants to repeat high school a million times! Shit sucks enough for one life time, thank you very much, and aren't they all like super smart for repeating it over and over. I imagine it would feel like repeating the second grade, but your IQ is that of someone with a Master Degree and that damn Edward is a cheater he can hear all the answers for crying out loud! Then again I would be able to start fresh maybe start College, learn to do yoga, I don't know... but I definitely wouldn't be able to stop phasing which will suck.

Groaning I rolled back to see the alarm clock flash to 6:22, jumping in the shower still weighing the pros and cons of staying or going.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I make up my mind. Getting out of the shower I quickly dry off and wrapped a towel around my body while walking back into my room to see that it was 6:48.

Rushing I grabbed my backpack and started to shove as much of my clothing into it that would fit. Throwing on a yellow strapless summer dress and some flip-flops, I booked it down stairs to the kitchen scribbling out a note to Seth and mom that I was going with Jake and will call when we get there.

Running out the back door I made it to the Black's house in record time, jogging into the garage to see the rabbit missing looking at the clock on the wall I saw that it was 7:10.

"Shit!"

Running to the woods I stripped off my dress and shoved it into my backpack along with my flip-flops and phased taking the bag into my mouth I ran as fast as I could to the highway through the woods hoping to cut him off.

Coming up onto the highway I could see the rabbit speeding past me running after it I phased back. Naked as the day I was born I screamed.

"JJJAAACCCOOBBBB!"

Thinking he couldn't hear me I prepared to phase when his brake lights flashed coming to a stop, before his passenger side door flies open. Putting on my dress I jog up to the car, tossing my bag in the back seat I jumped in.

"Couldn't live without my beautiful face huh?" Jake joked.  
Smirking I shoved his face with my open palm.

"Well I figured you needed someone to watch your back and who better than your lovely Beta?" Jacob's smile grew so wide I was sure his face would split from pure joy.

"It's nice to hear you speak to me again..."

"You say that now, but I have a year worth of complaining I need to get out and we have a thirteen hour drive ahead of us!"  
Jake's face fell at that comment causing me to smirk.

"I was kidding you dweeb, but seriously if you don't put this car into gear and get me the hell out of here I'm going to punch you in the face." At that Jake quickly took off as I chuckled, leaning back in my seat to finally fall asleep...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Late Afternoon:**

"Hey Em!"

"Seth! Are you hungry sweetie?" Emily asked coming into her dining room with some muffins.

"Always!"

Sam walked into the house going up to Emily to kiss the scarred side of her face.

"Yo Seth finally come to rejoin the pack huh? Where's your stupid ass sister?" Paul questioned walking into the house followed by Jared.

"She isn't coming..." he smiled.

"Always so stubborn, she's going to have to join eventually might as well just get it over with." Jared said plopping down in the seat next to Seth.

Shaking his head Seth went back to eating his muffin. Getting up to leave he went to give his cousin a hug goodbye and started to walk out of the house when Sam stopped him by saying.

"When you see you sister tell her to just come over whenever she is ready."

Turning around slowly with a shit eating grin Seth tilted his head.

"I would… but it might be a while considering she left this morning with Jake to Canada..."

"WHAT!" Sam growled out standing up so quickly his chair flew out from under him, shocking everyone in the room.

"She's gone to live with Jake and the Cullens..." Seth stated crossing his arms over his chest.

Seth knew Sam put up a good front, but his eyes always told the truth, Sam was still in love with Leah and if he couldn't have her romantically he would be content with having her in his pack. He hated making her miserable by constantly replaying moments with Emily, but he let them slip just to have her replace them with their moments together, it was sick, but you could see he wanted to feel the love they once had before the whole imprinting business occurred and the best way to do that is to see it through Leah's mind.

"She has a duty to La Push she can't leave!" Sam shouted.

"She has a duty to herself first!" Seth growled out before turning to walk out of the Uley house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Late Evening**

**Calgary Canada**

The Cullens sat around their living room watching Renesmee read another book on some heroic women that she decided to idolize that week when Rose heard the dreaded sound of the mutt's crappy car pulling up into the driveway and two car doors shut.

Jacob had called earlier that morning to tell them that he was bringing the "Girly wolf" with him.

"JACOB!" Renesmee shouted jumping up from her book to open the door before he could knock she threw herself in his arms.

"I'm so happy you made it!" Nessie said squeezing him tighter.

"Ahhhh Squirrel too tight!"Jake pretended to choke.

"Opps I'm sorry" Nessie giggled sending her ringlets bouncing, she quickly released him to hug Leah around the waist.  
Leah couldn't deny the kid could worm her way into anyone's heart with a bat of her eyelash and Leah was no exception.

"Hey squirt did you get the books I sent you?" Leah asked coming down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Sure did! I finished the first two on the way up here and I'm in the middle of the third one now!" she stated proudly sitting down to stick her nose back into the book.

The Cullens knew Nessie looked up to Leah, always seeing her as a strong heroine, like the one from one of her many novels and in return Leah grew to love the little spitfire for her crazy ideas and corky personality, she reminded her so much of her brother that she couldn't help but love her.

Carlisle walked into the living room to shake Jacob and Leah's hands followed by Esme hugging each of them.

"We are so happy to have you here Leah" Esme said, earning a short nod from the she-wolf and a snort from Rose.

Leah whipped her head around to glare at Rose.

"Snow bitc..Oppfff!" Jacob cut Leah off with a quick elbow to her stomach causing her to growl.

"Can you not start world war three please, we just got here!" he said to her.

Esme, wanting to change the subject before her new living room was destroyed, quickly babbled out that they had built them a house next to their pool so that they could have some privacy, but looking at Jacob and Leah's confused faces as to why they will be having their own house kindly reminded the wolves that nobody in this house slept and noises will be heard at all hour of the night. Nodding in understanding they turned as Carlisle welcomed them to stay as long as they like, also that they took the liberty of filling their fridge already and that if they needed more, to just let Esme know and she would be happy to run to the store.

Leah was about to say something when Esme went on to let them know not to worry about cooking because she would be happy to whip something up for them at anytime.

Before Esme could continue Leah politely cut her off stating.

"We intend to contribute anyway we can."

"Yeah..." Jacob said not sure where Leah was going with this.

"Yes _WE_ plan to get jobs and pay rent" she continued challenging Jake to argue.

"Oh that's not necessary.." Esme went on to say but Leah cut her off again_._

"That's very kind of you, but we aren't here to free load. _JACOB_ and I will both be looking into some of the colleges and finding jobs, regardless of what some people think." Leah looked to Rose who rolled her eyes.

"We would like to become responsible adults sometime in the future and I figure the best way to start is to get an education."

Carlisle's face lit up, like a 50 year olds birthday cake at Leah's comment on going to college.

"I must insist that you both enroll in med school at some point, you see everyone in this house has done it."

"Yeah it's kinda mandatory" Edward said from the corner.

"We want to preserve life, human life that is." Carlisle chuckled at his own joke.

"And knowing how to not only protect but save a life is very important and can come in handy..."

"We can work with that." Leah cut him off.

"But I don't want to... I want to fix up cars! Can't I just take a mechanic course and be done?" Jacob questioned Carlisle and Leah.

"Being a doctor is like being a mechanic Jake, but instead of fixing cars you're fixing bodies." Nessie said not looking up from her book.

"But... "

"No buts, Jake you're doing it so get over it." Leah snapped.

"I'm instantly regretting asking you to come with me." He grumbled.

Everyone knew he would cave eventually once Nessie spoke to him about the importance of knowing how to save a life not just by phasing.

"Oh it will be fun! We are all going to college this time around! So we can help you guys anyway we can!" Alice said excitedly.

Emmett had sat next to Rose bouncing with excitement. Looking to Rose and then Jasper he jumped up.

"Alrighty come on puppies I'm sure you want to put your bags down let's go take a look at your new home!" Emmett laughing, he started walking out the back door followed by everyone else.

Walking down the straight path they could see a large square pool and to the left a few feet away, a huge one story blue pool house stood. Coming closer they could see a red triangular archway with the words "FIDO" painted across the front just above the door way.

Jacob growled while Leah laughed loud and hard shocking Emmett and Rose who were looking for a different reaction.  
Leah's laugh was infectious and everyone started laughing, even Carlisle and Esme had a hard time keeping their marble faces straight.

"We will have them remove it." Esme said in a chuckle.

"Oh no leave it.. it's funny plus retaliation will be even sweeter..." she said laughing with a crazy look in her eyes.

Causing Jacob stare at his beta in shock. This was not the Leah from La Push!

"Oh we will be waiting!" Emmett said rubbing his hands together.

Jacob walked in the house first followed by Leah, turning around they noticed that nobody was following them inside.

"Aren't you coming?"Jacob asked

"No go ahead it's your home now, we are going to go for hunt we will see you later!" Bella said.

"Fine by me!" Leah stated slamming the door in Bella's shocked face.

"LEAH!" Jacob shouted.

"What? Alright, alright don't get your panties in a bunch." opening the door to Bella, Leah smiled over her at Carlisle and Esme.

"Thank you for your kindness and we will see you in the morning." Shutting the door again gently as they turned to leave, Leah turned to Jacob's confused face.

"What? I have manners you asshole!"

"Honestly I couldn't tell."

"I just don't waste them on you, dick."

Rolling his eyes Jacob and Leah turn to look at their new home. To the left was a huge kitchen with granite counter tops and red cabinets hard wood flooring covered the entire house. To the right was a long rectangular table with a vase for roses in the center with a connecting living room with some of the largest couched either one of them have ever seen along with a massive flat screen TV and every type of game and game console imaginable. Behind the couch was a hallway that led to two bedrooms, both painted neutral colors, a matching rug to cover the hardwood flooring, with French doors that went straight to the forest behind the house and enormous beds that could fit them perfectly and each room had their own bathroom with large walk in showers and tubs that could probably fit six people or one large shape shifter.

"I can definitely say I made the right decision!" Leah shouted jumping onto the bed rolling around trying to get comfortable. Jake jumped on the bed next to her stretching as far as he could.

"Well I can definitely say this beats my twin!" Jacob moaned.

"I know right!... Hey Jake?"

"Yeah Lee?"

"Get the hell out of my bed!" she shouted kicking him in the side sending him flying to the floor. Groaning Jacob slowly raised himself up to glare at her, but stopped when he saw the most beautiful smile grace her face. He couldn't help, but stare at her causing her smile to fade and her glare to return.

"Take a picture, it might last longer." she said flipping him a finger, Jake left Leah to go back to his room spreading out on his bed all he could think about was that smile as fell asleep.

* * *

**Special thank you to T.T3.0 for beta reading! ;-) **

**Please. Please. Please! Review Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

******I don't own any of the twilight characters!**

******Quick note: **

******~Nessie is 3 years old but looks to be 6 and is mature beyond her years.**

******~Leah and Rosaile have come to an understanding after an incident a few months back when they got into a fight in the living room. Needless to say Esme was furious when she came home to her front room completely destroyed with a wounded Leah and missing limbs Rose laid out on the floor infront of her.**

* * *

**June 23rd 2002 **

**Calgary Canada: **

Leah stood in Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom staring at herself in the mirror, when Nessie and Alice came running inside the room.

"Noooooo! I don't wanna to wear it Auntie!" Nessie argued in a high pitched voice.

"But... but... it's so adorable!" Alice pleaded holding up a hideous red and white polka dot bathing suit with frills.

"Auntie Lee! Help me! Help me! Please tell her I won't wear that bathing suit!"

Both Leah and Rosalie rolled their eyes at the scene in front of them. Alice was currently trying to catch a naked Renesmee to put her into the new bathing suit she bought the little six year old looking child.

"You know this is your fault." Rose said to Leah coming out of the bathroom in her own one piece black bathing suit.

"My fault? How do you figure? I didn't buy that mess." Leah questioned

"You took one psychology class and now you think you're a damn psychiatrist."

"_We have been through this time and time again!" _Leah groaned out.

"A child needs to hit certain steps in life that will help build her character so she can become a normal functioning adult. Without these stages she can stunt her mental development."

"She has a higher IQ then Carlisle and he was around when Freud wrote the book on development!" Alice shouted as Nessie did a barrel roll off the bed and ran to hide behind Leah's legs giggling.

"She needs to act her age from time to time, how would you feel if you were born an adult and missed out on your childhood..." Leah said readjusting her bathing suit.

"Can one of you help me?" Alice hissed out.

"And what did you have in mind my dear sister?" Rose questioned sarcastically.

"Hold her down!"

_"YOU WILL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!"_ Nessie screamed running from the bedroom and down the stairs with a very flustered Alice behind her.

"I can't believe my brother and Bella are allowing this." Rose said shaking her head.

"You know you love watching her like this just as much as the rest of us..."

Following Rose down the stairs, Leah noticed Rose's bathing suits scooped low just above her butt.

"Suits a bit low isn't it?" Leah joked.

"Good thing I didn't put it on backwards" Rose quipped back.

Snorting Leah came up to Alice and grabbed the bathing suit and sat down on her knees.

"Come here Ness..."

"No!"

"But I want to go swimming... don't you want to go swimming?" Leah questioned.

"I want to, but I don't wanna wear that!" she said trying to control her smile while pointing at the bikini in Leah's hands.

"Well what do you want to wear?"

"My black suit I wanna match you and Auntie Rose!"

"Alright go put it on and we will go to the pool."

"Auntie Lee I can't I'm three years old remember" Nessie whispered, causing Leah and Rose to giggle.

"Honey if you're trying to be three years old you need to lower your vocabulary." Rose said

"OH!"

Nessie looked confused.

"Just turn L's into W's and you got it sweetie..." Leah whispered back.

"Hummm...So wike dis?"

"Yep you got it!"

"I wove you Auntie _WEE WEE!_" Nessie giggled throwing her arms around Leah's neck for a hug, before running up stairs with Alice to grab her black one piece bathing suit.

"Come on _"Wee Wee"_ let's hit the water." Rose laughed walking outside towards the pool.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Auto body shop:**

Jacob was elbow deep under the hood of a blue civic when the bell over the office door went off. Looking up he saw a petite blonde walk in to stand by the counter. Everyone had taken off already, but Jake just wanted to finish tonight so he didn't have to come in early the next morning. This year has been hectic between going to school and working, but they made it work.

He couldn't deny that Leah was possibly the best roommate in the world, ever since they got here Leah has made breakfast and dinner. She picks up after herself and she has mellowed considerable over the year that they have been here. Sure from time to time she can get verbally aggressive but you really have to put in an effort to get Leah to become physical now, just ask Rose. She was the last person to provoke Leah into fighting and it didn't end well for either of them.

It was safe to say that Leah is Jacob's best friend, besides Nessie and Bella of course, but where Nessie is silly fun and Bella is a crack up. Leah is home. She gets him when nobody else does, sometimes at night Leah and Jacob will go for hour long runs in wolf form not speaking to each other, but just alloying their wolves to run wild, they play and jump on each other, the whole world escapes them when they are like that and it feels like they are back in La Push with all their loved ones, but they only have each other and that's more than enough.

Walking up to the counter Jacob addresses the woman.

"Sorry ma'am, but we're closed."

"Oh, I didn't realize I was hoping to pick up my car tonight."

"Sure, sure, Model and year?"

"Red Volvo... 1999"

"Yep, it's ready I'll bring it around front for you if you'll wait a few minutes, I'm just finishing up."

Nodding her head she paid Jacob and sat at the couch in the waiting room.  
Locking up Jacob grabbed the keys to the Volvo and escorted the lady outside.

"It will just be a minute."

Jacob ran to the side gate parking lot and drove the car out to the lady.

"Thank you."  
"You're welcome, have a safe drive home."

Jacob waved goodbye and jumped into his car after relocking the parking lot gate. Checking his cell phone before taking off, he noticed a missed text from Leah. It was a photo of her and Nessie biting into a piece of pizza with the message saying;  
"Better hurry up or we're eating your half!"

Chuckling Jacob put the rabbit into gear and drove home...

* * *

**I know your probably thinking this chapter was very uneventful... BUT I needed it to fill in some blanks for the up coming chapters! So please dont stop reading I promise in the next few chapters the real fun begins! Muhahahahaha!**

**~Special thank you to T.T3.0 for beta reading! ;-) **

**~Special thank you to reviewer "_Rosebuds_" you have no idea how your comment helped me! I received a nasty comment that I deleted but yours made me happy to keep writing! So again Thank you!**

**PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I will keep me motivated to write more! Even if its just a smilie face! Thanks Again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own any of the twilight characters.**

**Really loved all the positive reviews you guys thank you so much!**

**I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

**June 23rd 2003**

**Anaheim California:**

The sun was shining bright in the sky in California as Jacob, Leah and Renesmee walked into the Disneyland amusement park. As Jacob walked off into a shop on Main Street, Leah led Nessie to the side lowering to a knee in front of the overly bouncy child and began to fix her pigtails to sit lower behind her ears.

"Do you remember the rules we made on the way down here?"Leah asked while adjusting the straps for Nessie's backpack.

"Yeeeesssss I remember…" Nessie whined rolling her eyes.

"Alright what's number one?"

"To act the age I look."

"Number two?"

"To eat as much junk food and candy till my stomach can't fit anymore."

"Number three?"

"Ride all the rides and get all the autographs I can get! Yeah, yeah, yeah… I remember can we go now!" Nessie said excitedly spotting Jacob walking back to them with three Mickey Mouse ear hats. Nessie started walking to Jake, but Leah grabbed her by the wrist gently tugging her back to face her.

"Rule number five is?"

"Rule five?"

"Number five is to have _Fun _sweetie, it's not every day you're four and eight!" Leah joked, kissing Nessie's cheek.

Renesmee has been asking for three years to come to Disneyland but she always got the same answer whenever she asked her parents "No". Even if they gave her everything she ever wanted she knew they couldn't give her a day in the sun at the happiest place on earth without exposing their secret. Little did she know Leah convinced them to let her and Jacob take her to Disneyland before she grew anymore and couldn't enjoy it. So last Christmas she opened her last Christmas present from her Auntie Lee and Uncle Jake to find three plane tickets and a Mickey Mouse backpack! Nessie ran laps around the house in excitement. From that day forward till the end of Jacob and Leah's school year Nessie has been planning every step they would be taking at Disneyland. Standing up Leah turned to a smiling Jacob who placed one of the hats on hers and then Nessie's heads, grabbing the last hat from Jacob Leah placed it on his head adjusting the strap under his chin.

**_*Snap*_**

Turning at the sound Leah and Jacob looked over at Nessie holding up a camera smiling.

"I want to remember every second of this vacation!" she said bouncing lightly on her feet.

Stopping another visitor Jacob asked for them to take a group photo for them. Leah wrapped her arms around Nessie's neck as Jacob draped an arm around Leah's shoulders pulling them both closer.

"One, Two, and Three…"

**_*Snap*_**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Afternoon:**

Sitting outside at the Blue Bayou for lunch Nessie was studying the park map while Jake and Leah scarf down their meals talking between bites about which fast pass they should go for next. Jacob froze mid sentence staring behind Leah. Turning around to see what had caught his attention Leah noticed a tall Hispanic women dress as Pocahontas.

"Now that's just wrong!" Leah said shaking her head turning back to her plate.

"Agreed… but she is pretty hot don't you think?"

Picking up a French fry Leah chucked it at him smacking his forehead.

"What?! She is!" he laughed, picking up the fry and popping it in his mouth. Sitting back Jacob studied Leah's face as different emotions flash across stopping on anger and something he couldn't recognize.

"We are going to Space Mountain next…" Nessie said looking up at the two across from her when she spotted the Indian Princess behind Leah she jumped up with a squeal and ran over with her autograph book playing the part of a very excited eight year old.

Throwing down more than enough money to cover the bill and tip, him and Leah got up to follow the very excited Nessie as she was getting her next autograph.

"Uncle Jake, Auntie Leah stand with her I want a photo of the three of you!" Nessie said.

The Indian Princess smiled at Nessie as she looked up to see a smiling Jacob and a scowling Leah. Ignoring Leah the actress motioned for Jacob to stand next to her with a huge grin plastered on her face, Leah's nose scrunched up as she could smell the arousal coming off the actress as she wrapped her arm around Jacobs waist, Leah went to stand as far as she could on the actresses opposite side.

Readying her camera Nessie whined as Leah's face was a set in her famous glare.

"Auntie you have to smile…."

Letting out an annoyed breath Leah softened her face to a smirk.

**_*Smack*_**

"What the hell Jake!" Leah growled rubbing the back of her head.

"Smile Lee! It's not every day that I get to take a photo with "Pocahontas" and real life Indian Princess!"

Letting out a bark of a laugh, Jacob switched with the actress to stand next to Leah pulling her closer to his side. Laughing at Jake's joke Leah and Jacob smiled at each other.

**_*Snap*_**

Turning back to Nessie Jacob and Leah posed for the picture with the actress.

"Ready! One, two, three.. Cheese!"

**_*Snap*_**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Evening:**

Following a skipping Nessie down the hallway to their hotel room Leah and Jacob were dragging their feet exhausted and ready to finally lie down and sleep, a long day of screaming children have wreaked havoc on their senses.

"How does she still have so much energy?" Leah said groaning.

"Half vampire, remember!" Nessie giggled sliding the card key into the hotel door letting the three of them into the room.

"I'm going to shower first…" Jake yawned out as Leah went face first into the pillow on her and Nessie's bed.

Nessie ran to her laptop and pulled her camera from her backpack quickly hooking them together, signing into her new Facebook account she started uploading her photos with comments under each one.

"Ok squirrel go get into the shower and into bed we have another big day ahead of us tomorrow." Jake said coming up behind her.

Turning around to a freshly showered Jake and a lightly snoring Leah she got up from her chair to grab her pajamas from her suit case and walked into the bathroom to shower.

Walking up to a passed out Leah, Jacob sat at the foot of the bed and grabbed her foot and started to remove her shoes slowly massaging the toes on her feet. He studied her foot with its high arch and delicate toes painted a light peach color, her feet where beautiful. Shaking his head at his thoughts he gave a light chuckle.

"I must be more tired than I thought…" he said put her foot back onto the bed.

"Hmmmm don't stop my feet hurt…" Leah said.

Turning around at the sound of her voice he looked as Leah flipped onto her back and placed her feet onto his lap wiggling her toes. Grabbing her foot he started to rub and massage her feet again.

"You were wrong you know..." She said.

"I'm never wrong my darling Beta... but I'll give, what was I wrong about?"

"I'm not an Indian Princess."

"Yes you are."

Chuckling softly Leah moaned as Jacob switched to her other foot.

"For starters Princesses don't shift into giant wolves and second, everyone thought I was whore when we left La Push."

"A whore? How do you figure?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that I was running around La Pushes forest in less than appropriate clothing with nine half naked men."

Tugging Leah's foot so she would slide down the bed to him he wrapped his arm around her shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"Nobody thought you were a whore, maybe a major bitch considering you used to cuss anyone out for blinking in your direction, but that doesn't matter cause you are here with me… _with us_… having a great time in California, you're the smartest, funniest, most beautiful person I know…"

"I'm hardly funny and I'm definitely smarter than you, but beautiful is a stretch Jake."

Burrowing his face into Leah's hair Jacob kissed her head lightly pressing small kisses until he reached her forehead where he left his lips lingering against her skin.

"If I could give you just one gift, do you know what it would be?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Confidence… well that or a scented candle."

Snorting at Jakes lame attempt at a joke Leah wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're an idiot… A sweet idiot, but an idiot all the same…"Leah said laughing.

**_*Snap*_**

"Dammit Ness, if you don't put that camera away I'm going to toss it into the ocean tomorrow."

Giggling, Nessie climbed into bed behind Leah and to lie down.

"I'm jumping in the shower, when I get out you better be asleep…" Leah said to Nessie and went to get into the bathroom.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Calgary Canada:**

"Hey guys, Renesmee uploaded photos of their day at Disneyland." Bella said staring at her computer. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose came up to stand behind Bella and Edward to look at the photos.

The first photo was of a smiling Nessie with ice cream all over her lips while a laughing Leah tried to wipe it off.

The next one was of Leah and Jacob next to a Hispanic Pocahontas, Jacob and Leah were staring at each other laughing about something. Many more photos followed, many of them with just Leah and Jacob always laughing or smiling at each other.

"Hey Jazz, do you see what I see?" Emmett asked.

"Indeed I do…" Jasper answered nodding his head at Emmett silently communicating with him. Emmett ran out of the room only to return with a dry erase board over his head.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, let the games begin!" Emmett said excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"They are betting on how long it will take for Jacob and Leah to get together…" Edward answered his wife.

"Together? As in dating?"

"Yes."

"But they can't Nessie is Jacobs imprint…"

Edward sat down on the couch to watch as Jasper and Emmett put together a chart with months scrolled across the top and years lining the side.

"I don't know dear… Nessie and Jacob are different then the other wolves and their imprints… I mean their connection isn't the same as Sam and Emily or Quil and Claire."

"Well she is just a child, won't it change?"

Rose came to sit next to Bella.

"I don't think so Bella, I have spoken to Nessie she understands what a romantic relationship is and she has told me that she see's Jacob like an uncle…" Rose stated.

"Ok so orange is for acknowledging their feelings, red is for the first kiss, blue is for the first date, green is for the first seeeexxxxyyy tttiiimmmeee! Just initial your month and year in the color" Emmett laughed.

Bella sat back with her arms crossed thinking about her daughter and best friend's relationship, he did treat her like a father treats his daughter, maybe that will never change, but she wasn't sure. Then her thoughts went to Leah and Jacob thinking back on it she started to notice how the two were together, if you see one the other is usually not far behind, they do seem to find comfort being next to each other and there has to be a reason why Leah still hasn't started dating; it's been over five years since she and Sam broke up... Maybe her husband and his siblings are on to something.

Rose stood up to place her bets.

"ROSE! You can't be serious!" Bella said shocked.

"What there isn't anything else to do?"

Shaking her head Bella stood to play along.

"Game rules..." Jasper said staring at Emmett.

"Alright just one rule let them come together on their own so no getting involved like hinting to them about the other and so on. Everyone agrees?"Emmett states.

Everyone nodded in agreement and wrote the amount of money they were betting next to their initial at the bottom of the board.

"This should be fun!" Alice said jumping in place.

* * *

**~Special thank you to T.T3.0 for beta reading! ;-) **

**~Oh and I do know that Facebook wasnt around in 03 but this my story so "whateva whateva I do what I want!" lol**

**~Special I Love you to my hubby! Happy Anniversary!**

**~And PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! lOVE YOU GUYS! :-) **


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**I dont own any of the twilight characters.**

**Really loved all the positive reviews you guys thank you so much!**

**Quicknote:**

**~ Please remember that in this story we jump one year into their future! So if it feels like I skipped over crucial situations to build said romance then you'll understand. I do however make references of their past year to give you a little insight of where they are standing emotionally. **

**~Nessie has gone to a summer camp. So she wont be in this chapter! :-(**

**~This chapter was really long so I have broken it into two chapters Part1 and part2. I hope you all enjoy reading this and please remember to review!**

* * *

**Part 1:**

**June 23rd 2004**

**Calgary Canada:**

The days of easy classes were far behind and Leah had her nose firmly stuck in her first textbook for Gross anatomy. It has been three years of hard work for both Jacob and Leah as they had double up their class schedules so they could apply early to med-school. Having Carlisle write both of them an amazing letter of recommendation and the fact that he is an acting member of the Medical board at his hospital that performs lectures throughout the year for the University, did not hurt their chances of getting in either.

Flipping through a magazine Rosalie sat with Leah in the school cafeteria, watching as Leah took another a bite of her burrito and would go right back to studying.

"You do know classes don't start for another month? You have time Lee." Rose said

"I understand that however, I want to be prepared and I want to get through this book before class begins."Leah replied with a wave of her burrito, effectively dropping some beans on her lap.

"Shit…" she growled while trying to clean off the beans.

Going back to her magazine Rose could hear the sound of footsteps as they made their way to them. Without looking up Rose could sense that it was a man around six feet, maybe two hundred pounds and smelled of expensive cologne. Groaning at the fact that Emmett wasn't there to get rid of the man and Leah was lost in her own world, it seemed it was going to be up to Rose to get rid of the idiot who thought he had a chance with her.

"Don't bother I'm not interested..." Rose stated without looking up.

Bringing her head up at Rose's strange comment Leah noticed the man standing next to the table. He wore khaki pants with a yellow polo; his hair was a light brown with beautiful green eyes. He looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on from where.

"Well that's a relief considering I wasn't here to speak to you." The man said staring back at Leah.

Roses head shot up to glare at the man when she noticed Leah staring at him with interest. Hoping the she-wolf didn't just imprint because this was her last month until October to win the bet, Rose kicked Leah under the table.

Jumping in her seat as a sharp pain shot through her leg Leah's head snapped to glare at Rose.

"What the hell!"

"Sorry my foot slipped." Rose lied.

Searching Leah's eyes for that "lost in space" look that Jacob always has when Nessie is around, Rose was happy to see that Leah's eyes only held anger, now anger she can handle, imprinted moron... not so much.

"Riiiight…"Leah answered turning back to the man.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Ian." he said stretching his hand out to shake.

"Leah, what's up?"

Taking Ian's hand Leah's face began to frown as a million insecure thoughts came rushing to her mind as to why he was speaking to her. Under the intense stare of both women Ian removed his hand and took a small step back. Something in the blondes eyes made him want to run and hide while the other woman "Leah" made him feel comfortable and safe, she would be perfect for his plan.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date tonight."

It had been a long time since anyone has hit on her let alone asked her out.

_Well there was that one time with Jake._ She thought but probably due to the fact that she is usually surrounded by Emmett and Jasper who look like they could murder you with their pinkies and Jacob who stands close to six foot eight maybe taller and is nothing but a brick wall of muscles doesn't really have the boys knocking at her door. On top of that standing next to Rosalie, Alice and Bella she probably looks like something you scraped off the bottom of your shoe. Looking back at her book Leah's insecurities came rushing forward at full force, _she wasn't good enough, not gentle enough, and not pretty enough_.

"Sorry but I'm busy…"

"Oh? Um… ok…" Ian answered not used to being turned down.

He quickly turned around and walked over to another table to sit down and eat a morning snack. Leah kept her head down but her eyes kept drifting to Ian from across the cafeteria tables through her choppy black hair. Rose could sense Leah's eyes shifting from her book to the boy across the room. A plan started to formulate as Rose let out a fake breath and closed her magazine to stare at Leah.

"Why don't you go talk to him, you're clearly interested?"

"No I'm not." Leah replied.

"Yes you are. You keep staring at him like he's a big juicy bone and why did you lie to him you're not busy tonight."

"I have to study."

"Bullshit!" Rose said sitting back in her seat.

When Leah didn't answer and instead went back to her book, Roses hand shot out to take it from her.

"Give it back…" she growled out.

"Not until you tell me the truth, I could see that you were interested and two seconds later you shot him down. So either you're seeing someone which you haven't told me about or you're still scared to give a guy a chance. So which one is it?"

Dropping her head on the table with a thump Leah knew it was a wasted effort to try and change the subject. Rose wouldn't stop asking about it till Leah gave her the answers she was looking for and it would be better for her to answer now instead of when they are with the others. Whining Leah folded her hands to rest under her chin as she stayed hunched over looking at the beautiful blonde.

"I just can't."

"Why not? Aren't you tired of being lonely?"

"I'm not lonely, I'm alone… it's different." She said rolling her eyes.

"It's been five years! Get over it!" Rose shouted, but whispered the last part.

"I'm not ready."

Rolling her eyes Leah sat up and reached for her book again only to have Rose hold it behind her back. Getting frustrated Leah began to growl low at her.

"Give me my damn book now." Leah spat out.

"No not until you accept his date. I'm tired of seeing you all depressed and shit you need to go on this date. Even if you don't marry the guy you can still see that there are other men out there."

Staring at Rose like she just grew a second head Leah just shook hers and stood up to leave. Confused at Leah's reaction Rose shot out of her chair to follow her out of the cafeteria. Coming up behind her, Rose pushed Leah against the wall to face her. Struggling to break free, Leah sagged against Rose's palm, the only way she was going to get out from underneath the vampires grip is if she phased or caved, unfortunately phasing wasn't an option at school.

"What answer are you looking for Rose? That I still feel like shit? Or that I have some major trust issues? Or maybe it has something to do with the fact that there isn't a point for me to date, to marry! It's not like I can give my future husband a family…"

What happened next neither shape shifter or vampire expected, Rose took Leah into her arms and hugged her causing both of them to freeze in shock.

"Leah you have to stop doubting yourself worth it's really fucking annoying, besides myself you're the strongest, most beautiful women inside and out and if some limp dick can't see past the point of spreading his seed then he has no business being with you."

At Roses words Leah wanted to cry, but instead hugged her back. They weren't hundred percent sure when they had become best friends but over the years it had just happened. It's moment like this that Leah doesn't question how or why it happened, but is glad that it did.

"It wouldn't matter any way. I don't have anything to wear."Leah said into Roses shoulder.

Pulling apart, Rose had a massive smile on her beautiful face.

"So are you saying that if you had something to wear you would go on said date?"

Staring at her, Leah knew she wasn't going to win. So nodding her head in surrender Leah answered the excited blonde.

"Yes..."

At that Rose took off into the cafeteria to find Ian. Walking up to his table Rose wrote out their address and put it down on the book he was reading.

"Be there at 5:30, don't be late."

Turning around Rose walked out of the cafeteria taking Leah's arm and proceeded to search for Alice.

* * *

**Back at the house:**

Jacob was working under the hood of his rabbit when he heard the garage door swing open. Emmett walked in taking a seat on the stool next to his work bench.

"Why are you in here?" Jake questioned.

"I was kicked out of the house." Emmett grinned.

Nodding his head Jacob went back to fixing his car in silence. Lately Jacob has been distracted with school and work, it was rare when he had time to just relax and mess around with his own car. He didn't care why the moron got kicked out of the house he just wished he didn't come in here to bother him.

"Aren't you curious _why _I got kicked out?" Emmett asked while kicking an empty can with his foot.

"Not really." Jake answered as frustration began to take over.

Standing back up Jacob walked over to his work bench to grab another tool ignoring Emmett as the vampire kept clearing his throat, even if they both know it was just to be annoying. Pulling out his wheel board Jacob lay on the floor and rolled under the car.

Moving on from clearing his throat, Emmett started humming.

"For the love of Taha Aki! Why did you get kicked out?" Jacob screamed from under the car.

"Ahhh… I thought you would never ask!" Emmett teased.

"Anything to get you out of here…." Jacob grumbled to himself.

"Well you see I was minding my own business when I heard the girls come home…."

"Just get to the point!"

"Alright, Alright" Emmett said putting his hands up in surrender even if Jake couldn't see them.

"Leah has some hot date tonight and I was annoying them…"

Jacobs's ears perked up at that comment and he drowned out whatever else the annoying man was saying.

Noticing that Jacob had stopped moving, Emmett slid off the stool to kneel beside the car bending his head to look at his confused face.

"Well not that you're not amazing company Jake but I'm feeling a little hungry I'm going for a hunt." He said before standing up and walking out of the garage.

Once outside Emmett pulled out his phone to text his wife that project "Puppy Love" was a go, before running off into the woods for a snack.

Jacob was frozen to the spot under his car for a few minutes before he pushed himself out from underneath. Jumping up Jake made it to his fridge in the corner of the garage and grabbed a cold beer. Twisting off the top he chugged it down letting the cool drink calm his nerves.

_Lee has a date…._

The thought kept playing tricks on his emotions. There was no denying that he had feeling for Leah. He had come to terms with it months ago when they had gone for a midnight run to a nearby lake.

It had started out harmless until Jake got the bright idea of going skinny dipping, once they reached the shore he phased mid air diving into the waves. At first Leah was hesitant until he so graciously pointed out that he "had seen it all before and wasn't impressed" quoting her from years before. Excepting the challenge she had phased back in all her naked glory and jumped into the freezing water.

They had swum for what felt like hours playing games and splashing each other. It wasn't until they were a few feet away from each other did Jacob notice how the moon light gave Leah a light glow and caused her eyes to shimmer like the surrounding water. Something about her called to him and his wolf. Jacob inched towards her, finding her hand under the water he pulled Leah closer to him. The water surrounding them began to steam because of their combined body heat, but it only added to the magic of the night.

"Jake what are you doing?" Leah's voice was shaky, but she hadn't pulled away.

Without answering, Jacob wrapped her arm around her neck as his went to her waist. Letting out a squeak Leah's eye widened as he lowered his hand to wrap her legs around his waist. They could sense each other's arousal as their bare chests slowly pressed together. Leah's eyes softened as Jacob hands began to rub up and down her thigh. Never breaking eye contact Jacob brought his hands around to her back again to pull her tighter against him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

His eyes had dropped to stare at her plump lips as she nervously bit the lower. Wanting to taste her for himself Jacob lowered his head only to feel his lips press against her hand. His eyes shot open as Leah's head was turned to the side. Jacobs's heart dropped at that moment believing she was rejecting him.

"I'm sor..." he went to say, but was cut off as Leah had hushed him.

"I heard something."

Untangling herself Leah noticed movement coming from the bushes. A few seconds later they got a whiff of sickly sweet smell. Growling both of them had swam to shore and phased ready to attack they had ran all around trying to pick up the scent but they couldn't find it again giving up they had made their way back to the house. Jacob wanted to talk to Leah about what had happened at the lake, but she had phased and quickly walked into the French door leading into her bedroom.

Every day since then Jacob has wanted to say something, but the timing was always off, they were either working, studying or with the Cullens.

Letting out a deep breath Jacob abandoned his car and headed back into their house then to his bathroom. Quickly showering and changing Jacob walked out of the house and towards the main house. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a white cotton button up shirt rolling the sleeves to just below the elbow he didn't bother putting on shoes. Rushing up the stairs of the house Jacob entered the house as it was in full chaos, there were shopping bags everywhere.

"I found it!" Bella shouted popping up out of the shopping bag covered floor holding up a thin dark blue belt.

"Bring it quickly!" He heard Alice shout from up stairs.

Esme was in the kitchen making something when she zoomed by him with a plate of food as the sounds from up the stairs got louder. Leah's voice carried down to him and as he made his way to the bottom of the steps, but Carlisle's voice caused him to freeze.

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you." The oldest vampire was sitting cross-legged on the love seat reading a news paper. Even in a shopping bag covered living room he still had a refined presence about him.

"Why not?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then trust me when I say to stay down here where it's safe." Carlisle said turning the page of his newspaper.

Letting out a breath Jacob made it to the kitchen to get a drink when Bella came down stairs again.

"Hey Jake!" She smiled.

"Hey Bells, what going on up there the house looks like you guys robbed a store."

"You know Alice, once she got the ok from Leah to do a makeover she went a little insane."

Figuring this was his only chance to fish for information Jacob pressed on.

"Why did Lee let her?"

"You didn't hear? She apparently has some hot date; I heard something about it being someone in one of her classes."

Nodding his head like he already knew this, he continued.

"Is she excited?" he asked focusing on the drink in his hand while resting his elbows on the counter.

"I think she's more nervous than anything." Bella smiled.

Rose was next to come down stairs with Esme behind her both of the women were laughing and in their vampire speed had the living room back to its normal state in a matter of seconds.

Emmett was back from his hunt and went to sit next to his wife while everyone had gathered into the living room for Alice and Leah to come down stairs. Finally sometime later Alice came bouncing down to a waiting Jasper.

"It took over six hours, but I think this is my finest job yet." She said brushing imaginary dust from her hands.

"I'm not coming down I look stupid!" Leah shouted from the top of the stairs

"Oh yes you are!" Alice growled running back up the stairs.

Upon hearing a crash, some growling and hissing, they finally watched as a frustrated Leah started walking down the stairs with a very happy Alice behind her. Leah wore a simple royal blue halter dress that came to just above her knees, the belt Bella retrieved rested just under her chest to accenuate her curves and her feet were in matching blue pumps. Her skin looked of a soft bronze color with a light sheen caused by a vanilla scented lotion but the most breathing taking part of her was her face. Alice had cut Leah's hair short but left the top a little longer and combed it to one side causing it to wave, the cut showed off her high cheekbones, the smoky eye shadow made her eyes shine even brighter and the lip gloss she wore made her lips that more kissable.

Jacob was speechless.

He hadn't realize he had pushed himself off the counter and made his way to her until he was standing in front of her blocking her from making it down the last step. Face to face he couldn't stop staring at her beauty.

"You hate it?" Leah asked worried.

"No you look wonderful." Jacob replied.

"Alice chopped off all my hair." She growled out sending the little pixie her death glare.

"It looks… you look amazing."

"You don't think I look like a butch?" Leah asked looking down trying to fix her hair.

At that moment Jacob had zoned out the rest of the room all he could see, hear or smell was Leah.

_His Leah..._

The room had fallen silent the only sound was that of their heartbeats.

Jacob shook his head no, not trusting his voice to be steady just yet. Taking a step closer to her they stood chest to chest as Jacob placed his hands on her bare shoulders lightly squeezing them. His heart started pounding louder as he could feel her warm breath tickle his forearm; moving his hand from her shoulder he brought it up to her chin to lift her face. Searching her eyes Jacob couldn't control the urge that had overcome him to hold her in his arms, bringing his hands from her shoulders and chin; he ran them up her neck causing her skin to breakout in goose bumps.

"You're more than gorgeous Lee… you're exquisite."

Snorting Leah let out a chuckle.

"That's a mighty fine word you have there Mr. Black."

"You're worth every syllable." He said with a sexy grin gracing his lips.

Smiling, Leah went to wrap her arms around Jacobs's waist bringing them closer as he cupped her cheeks in his palms. Brushing his thumb across her lower lip, Leah's heart started pounding faster as Jacob lick his lip and began to bring his head down to hers. Closing her eyes Leah pushed up with her toes to come closer, they could feel each other's breath on their lips as the sound of the door bell went off.

"_MOTHER OF GOD! Noooooooooo….You have to be kidding me!" _Rose growled as feathers danced around her body from the torn pillow in her hand.

Pulling apart quickly Jacob took another look at Leah as a new fire began burning bright behind her eyes. The door bell sounded again followed by a knock.

Leah quickly made it to the door as Carlisle opened it to greet their guest.

Turning around Jacob noticed the feathers as they slowly drifted to the floor. Raising an eyebrow to Rosalie she quickly thought of something to say.

"Ummm Pillows make me angry?…"

Nodding his head slowly contemplating if the vampire had officially lost her mind he made his way to stand next to Alice and Jasper.

"Hey guys this is Ian, Ian this is everyone. I forgot my purse up stairs I'll just be a minute."Leah said turning to walk back up the stairs.

"Hi." Ian awkwardly waved at everyone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ian, I'm Carlisle this is my family." He gestured to the room.

"That's Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Jacob" the boys all gave a nod of their heads except Jacob who instead growled low in his throat praying that Ian would magically self-combust.

"Alice, Isabelle, you've already met Rosalie and my wife Esme."

Esme, Alice and Isabelle all said hello while Rose just glared at him for messing up a perfect moment for the first kiss. She was seconds away from winning right there, this had to be worse than the time Emmett had gotten too close to the lake and interrupted them by stepping on a twig. Jacob wanted to hug Rose as she stood up and walked pass Ian to go up stairs.

"You're two minutes late." She said in passing

Jacob walked towards the front door when Ian stopped him.

"Are you Leah's brother?" Ian put his hand out shake his, but Jacob stared at the out stretch out hand as if it had some incurable disease.

"Don't fuck up." He spat out and went outside to go for a run.

Making it into the woods on the side of the house Jacob stripped down and phased to take a long run.

To be continued…

* * *

**~Special thank you to T.T3.0 for beta reading! ;-)**

**~ALRIGHT/ So please please please Review Review!**

**~Remember this is only part 1 the day isnt over yet! lol please let me know what you would like to see next! **


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**I dont own any of the twilight characters.**

**~ Hope you enjoy!**

**~ UCM- University of Calgary Medicine ;-)**

* * *

**Part 2:**

**June 23rd 2004**

**Calgary Canada:**

Entering Alice's bedroom Leah retrieved her purse from the bed and turned to walk back out when she stopped to stare at her reflection in a full length mirror. Her hair was gone with just a handful on top, not a style Leah would have picked for herself but it was slowly growing on her probably because of Jacob's reaction to seeing her.

_I was about to kiss him!_

Groaning to herself Leah wanted to smack herself for getting carried away again. It was bad enough that they almost kissed all those months ago while skinny dipping in the lake; she had tried really hard to avoid ever talking about that night with him. She was hoping he would just forget it, but even till this day she could feel his rough hands still on her thighs rubbing and caressing her bare skin.

_He has an imprint!_

That's the only thing stopping her from throwing her idiot alpha down on the ground and having her way with him. Little Nessie will one day be a grown adult and will want her Jacob in a more romantic relationship with her, Leah just had to hold out until that day came and Jacob would stop coming on to her because he will be in imprinted bliss. Fixing her hair again she watched in the mirror as Rose entered the room to stand beside her.

"If you need me for anything I'll have my phone on me all you have to do is text ok." Rose whispered.

"I don't think I can do this…" Leah said staring the blonde in the eye.

"Well it's a little late for that Lee he's downstairs waiting."

"Can't we just say I got sick and can't come out?"

Turning Leah around to face her Rose's face became hard as stone while staring the she-wolf down.

"You phase into a massive wolf, kill vampires and you mean to tell me you're scared of a little date?"

Lifting her head high Leah stared back at Rose.

"You're right... I Leah Clearwater can handle a date… no problem." She said giving a nervous laugh.

"Atta girl go get him!" Rose cheered smacking Leah on the ass as she made her way out of the room and to the stairs. Leah had a devious smile on her face as she made her way down the stairs.

_I'm a big bad hairy wolf…_

_I'm a big bad hairy wolf…_

Leah repeated the mantra in her head over and over again until she was standing next to Ian. Edward coughed to cover his laugh causing Leah to glare at him. Excusing himself Edward walked outside with Bella following behind.

"All ready?" Ian asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Leah replied.

Leah looked at the room searching for Jacob only to see that he was gone, raising an eyebrow at Alice the little pixie wiggled her two fingers to tell her he went for a run. Turning back to her date, he pushed out his arm for Leah to take as they walked through the door. The remaining Vampires came up the window to watch as Ian opened the car door for Leah and walked to the other side to get into the car.

"I don't like him." Carlisle said to the shock of everyone in the room.

"What do you mean dear? He seemed kind to me" Esme said.

"I don't know I just think she deserves better than him, Leah is a bright girl and I know that Ian boy, he's dumb as a doornail."

"Then why in the world would you let her go on a date with him?" Esme asked clearly upset.

"I'm not her father darling I can't go around acting like I am; she would probably rip me to shreds if I did. I find with Leah it's better to let her figure things out for herself." Carlisle said.

Everyone agreed Leah was a force of nature you couldn't make her do something she didn't really want to do and you couldn't tell her not do something she wanted to do, not if you wanted to live to see another day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The entire drive to the restaurant Ian kept looking over at Leah and couldn't seem to find anything to say, he was so nervous about tonight. Finally arriving Ian jumped out of the car and opened Leah's door. He was glad that he had thought to put in a reservation ahead of time because they were seated immediately.

"Your hair is different." He said once they were seated.

"Oh uh yeah Alice got a little scissor happy and chopped it off before I could stop her."

"It looks nice."

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

An awkward silence came over them as a waiter placed a bread basket on the table, after taking their drink orders he quickly left.

_Don't be a fat pig!_ Leah thought to herself.

"So you go to UCM?"

"Do you like school?" They asked at the same time.

Laughing, Ian motioned for Leah to ask her question.

"You're a student at UCM?"

"Oh yeah! I'm second year, I'm glad I start working with real patients this semester."

"What hospital are you going to be a resident at?"

"Hopefully at Foothill Provincial General Hospital, but we will see if I pass the interview in a few weeks."

"Hey! That's where Doctor C is working, Jacob and I will be working there too if we get accepted." Leah said with a bright smile as the waiter returned with their drinks.

_Maybe this date wasn't so bad after all._

"Doctor C?"

"Yeah Doctor Cullen you met him tonight, Carlisle."

Choking on the water from his drink Ian stared at Leah in shock as he tried to clean off his shirt.

"You mean that was _The _Carlisle Cullen!"

Smiling Leah nodded her head and went to pick up a piece of bread.

"And you live with him and his family?"

"They are family." Leah replied smiling.

"Crap..." Ian whispered under his breath while wiping his mouth with a napkin.

_What was that about?_

"Is something wrong?" Leah asked as little insecure thoughts started to come into her head.

Shaking his head Ian smiled back at her and waved for the waiter to come take their order. The rest of the meal was spent with Ian talking about school and his plans for after graduation, Leah spoke about her La Push and her little brother. All in all the date was going very well to Leah's surprise.

"You know I'm glad we did this." Leah said feeling happy.

"Me too, I have to say it's nice to go out with a girl that actual eats and doesn't just push around a salad."

"Oh no I love my meat! Just put it in my mouth and I'll go to town on that sucker."Leah said with a laugh until her words came back to her.

Ian face was beat red and Leah wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. Ian saved the day by throwing his head back and laughing. Groaning to herself Leah covered her face as a small chuckle escaped her; Ian grabbed her wrist and tugged it down. Resting his hand on her cheek Ian noticed how warm she was, but waved it off with her being embarrassed. Ian wasn't a very tall man like Jacob but was more lean and only a few inches taller than Leah. Bringing his lip up to hers Leah closed her eyes as his cool lips pressed against hers. Something was wrong it felt like kissing her brother and when he went to deepen the kiss Leah was ecstatic when they heard the sound of his cell phone going off.

She noticed Ian clamp up for a second before grabbing his phone from his pocket and checking his message. He lifted his head to stare at Leah then back to his phone.

"Hey I don't know if you want to go but a friend of mine is having a party… would you like to come?" Ian asked nervously.

It was still pretty early and she was having a good time with Ian, giving it a little thought Leah shrugged her shoulders and replied.

"Sure sounds fun."

"Great!"

Getting back in the car they drove for a few minutes until they pulled up to a huge house party. There were people in the streets, on the lawn and the house looked full. Automatically Leah wanted to leave the noise and smells were messing with her sensitive nose and ears. Ian pulled over to park and shut off the car jumping out he walked to the other side to open her car door. Mentally preparing herself Leah got out of the car and they walked up the sidewalk to the enormous house hand in hand. Trying to focus her sense Leah began to hear whispers as they made their way through the house.

_Who the hell did Ian bring?_

_Oh my god! He really did it!_

_Nicky is going to be pissed!_

Leah's ears perked up at that last comment. Ian led them to the back of the house near the kitchen. Filling two red party cups Ian lead them to a group of guys in a heavy game of beer pong in the corner

"Hey guys this is Leah, Leah these are my friends."

All of them looked up to see the stunning Native American with their jaws dropping they scrambled up to her to introduce themselves. They all seemed nice enough and Leah was polite but she had the nagging feeling she was being watched so as the guy next to her explained the rules of the game Leah focused in on two girls talking a few crowds over.

"Who's that with Ian?"

"You didn't hear?" another girl said.

"No what?"

"Ian and Nicky broke up."

"What! When?"

"A few weeks ago she called it off saying she wanted to explore other possibilities… or something."

"So Ian just brought his new hot ass girlfriend to the party?"

"Yep!"

"Wow, is Nicky with anyone?"

"Not that I can tell, but you know those two they will probably be locked up in a room by the end of tonight."

Leah was done listening and excused herself to go to the bathroom, realizing that the downstairs bathroom was full she headed upstairs to find another one. Entering the Master bedroom Leah walked into the bathroom and pulled out her cell phone to text Rose.

*COME ASAP NEED TO LEAVE!*

Pushing send she also sent the address right after. Leah sat on the edge of the tub and trying to control her emotions she couldn't phase and run home they were in the middle of the city and she definitely didn't want to run into Nicky or deal with the drama that would bring so she was going to hide out until Rose came and got her.

Downstairs a very drunk Nicky had found Ian and was now pressing herself against him after she heard that he had found another so quickly. Ian was on cloud nine as he held his love in his arms again completely forgetting his other date.

* * *

**Back at the Cullens house:**

Coming back in from his run Jacob plopped down on the couch at the main house. Emmett was playing a game of call of duty with Jasper, but Jacob wasn't paying attention. His thoughts were on Leah and her date.

_It's been three hours how long does it take to eat!_

Staring at the clock he didn't notice when Esme had placed a plate of food in front of him until she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Earth to Jacob you have food in front of you…"She cooed.

"Sorry Mrs. C, thank you" He said taking a bite and went back to staring at the clock.

*ding*

The sound of Rose's cell phone went off and Jacob was glaring holes at her. Roses face held no emotion as she stood up and grabbed her car keys. Jacob jumped up and walked to the door to shut it before Rose could finish opening it. The room was silent as the boys paused the game.

"Where are you going?"

"Not that it's any of you business but I umm… have to pick something up."

"What something?" He growled out.

"Nothing, now move." She hissed right back as Jacob stole her phone and flipped it open. Rose didn't fight him for it but instead crossed her arms with a smirk. Her plan was working better than she had hoped.

"I'm coming with you." Jake said opening the door.

"We're coming too!"Alice said running down the stairs as Emmett and Jasper stood up.

"We can't all fit guys." Rose said.

"You guys take separate cars... Leah's riding with me." Jacob said not wanting to waste time arguing with them. He was pissed, if that shit head hurt Leah in any way he would phase and rip him to pieces.

Grabbing the keys to the Lamborghini Jake ran out of the house, he needed the fastest car to get to her and no one fought him, probably because of the crazy look in his eyes. Emmett and Rose took one car while Alice and Jazz took another; they were going to need a fast car to keep up with Jacob. Alice took the lead and would slow down if she sensed a cop, flashing her emergency lights to warn them. Lucky they hadn't run into any and got to the house in less than twenty minutes.

All three cars pulled up to the house and parked in the street. Jacob jumped out and made his way up to the house he was angry and wanted to punch something.

_Ian's face would do._

People moved quickly out of the way as Jacob stormed into the house.

"Girls look upstairs, guys we take down here." Jacob said taking command, nobody argued.

Weaving their way through the crowd Jacob caught the fading scent of Leah and followed it towards the kitchen when he spotted Ian sucking face with another girl.

Jacob saw red and in an instance had the little shit by the throat.

"Where is she?" He growled out.

"I d-o-n't kn-ow…" Ian choked out.

That was the wrong answer. As Jacob slammed Ian onto the game table a crowd started to form around them…

**Meanwhile upstairs:**

Leah stood staring at herself in the mirror for the second time that night she didn't think the night could get any worse when a knock came on the door.

"Someone's in here." She said.

"Lee it's me, Rose."

Flinging the door open Leah stared at her friend.

"Oh thank god, I didn't think I could stay in there much longer."

Rose lead them to sit on the bed and Leah told her about the night, how dinner was amazing and how she was really enjoying herself, but then became upset when she started talking about when they had gotten here. Rose was hurting that she had put her friend up to this stupid date. She was just finishing up when Alice came barging in the room to Leah's surprise.

"Hey girls! Not that I want to break this little party up, but Leah your needed down stairs Jake's about to kill your date."

"_WHAT!_ Why is Jacob here?!" She screamed at Rose.

"What? He saw my phone, what was I going to do, tell him he couldn't come!"

They jumped up and ran downstairs trying to get through the crowd of people that had formed around the kitchen. Leah could see Jacob's back and pushed harder to get to him. Once behind him she noticed that he had Ian by the throat and was holding him up the air shouting questions at him.

"JACOB! Put him down!" Leah shouted.

Turning his head Jacob saw Leah as she came up to him. Relaxing a bit knowing that she was safe beside him he eased up just a little.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yes now drop him."

"Did he hurt you?" he growled out.

Coming up to stand next to him Leah rubbed the big lugs arm.

"Just my pride Jake, now will you please drop him before you kill him, he's going purple."

Jacob looked to Leah then to Ian and then back to Ian when one of Ian friends came up behind Jake with a bat raised above his head. Swinging down hard Emmett caught the bat before it could make contact.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Emmett said.

"It will only piss him off." Jasper said coming up beside the guy who dropped the bat at the sight of the two intimidating men in front of him.

Ian started to wet his pants as Jacob squeezed tighter, Leah was whispering to Jake to calm down and it was helping but not enough to make him release the shit bag. Then he felt a sense of calmness take over him and he knew it was Jasper working his magic. Noticing the puddle forming in the front of Ian's pants Jacob quickly tossed him to the floor.

"Gross."

"Come on Jake take me home." Leah said pulling on his arm.

Before she could pull him completely away, Jacob leaned down to the choking man. Whispering something none of them could here over the noise of the party they watched and the color drained from his face and he nodded his head profusely at what the massive Native American had said.

Standing up Jake placed a hand on her lower back as the crowd parted for them to exit the house. Coming outside she noticed that they had taken the Lambo, Ferrari and Audi and a small crowd formed around each one. Growling out for everyone to get the fuck away from the cars Jacob opened the door for Leah to get in.

The drive home was awful, Jacob didn't know what to say as she placed her head against the window and zoned out. Once they were back at home Leah walked quickly through the house and out their pool house, Jacob followed behind but waited outside her door as he heard her jump in the shower. Running to his bathroom Jacob washed up quickly, he could smell the party all over him and he didn't think talking to her smelling like that place would do any good.

Getting out of the shower not bothering to put on a shirt, he threw on a pair of basketball short and headed for her room. Entering, Jacob found Leah sitting with her back to him with her legs curled up against her chest. She wore a white tee-shirt and cotton shorts while she stared out of the French doors looking into the surrounding forest. The salty smell of tears flooded the room and Jacob's heart sank. He wished he could lock her up forever and protect her from everything wrong in the world. Walking towards her he sat down on the bed besides her wrapping an arm around her to rest his hand on her shoulder giving a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be you didn't do anything wrong."

"It will be better next time, maybe you should get to know the guy first. You know to see if he's insane or something." Jacob said trying to make light of the situation.

Leah remained quite as little tears fell from her eyes. Jacob just wished Ian was here so he could murder the little shit for hurting his best friend.

"I bet I look like an idiot crying over a guy I just met."Leah said while wiping tears from her cheeks.

"No you don't, you look like a woman who is tired of always being put down. I know you're over Sam, but the rejection still lingers and losing your father the way that you did still haunts your dreams. I won't mention your lady bits problem, but I know it makes you feel hallow and now add this cluster fuck of a night, I can only imagine your holding on by a thin thread. I'm surprised you're only crying I thought for sure you would be destroying the woods right now to let out the stream."

"How do you do that?" Leah asked.

"Do what?"

"Always know how I'm feeling." Leah looked up at Jacob with her tear stained face.

"I've been in here remember." Jacob said tapping his index finger on her forehead.

Leah's tears started to slow down and Jacob reached up to brush them away. Leah closed her eyes enjoying the feel of Jacobs hand on her face. Jake pulled Leah closer and pressed a kiss to her hairline, when he noticed that she wasn't pulling away Jacob pressed another kiss on both her eye lids, then her cheeks kissing away all of her tears.

Leah felt his kisses and held her breath as her body began to respond. With every press of his lips a little more of her pain began to ease away and when Leah felt his warm breath on her lips, her heart began to pound harder she didn't want to fight it anymore. She wanted to feel him; she wanted him to consume her with his warmth even if for one night. So she closed the gap and pressed her lips against his.

They both froze with their lips pressed together until Jacob tilted his head and began moving his lips. Letting out a throaty moan Leah opened her mouth to him deepening their first kiss as their tongues fought for dominance. Grabbing Jacobs's shoulder she pulled herself up to straddle his lap while never breaking their kiss.

Jake moved back on the bed to give them more room and began caressing her back as her hands went to his shaggy hair, running her nails against his scalp cause Jacob to shiver in pleasure and sent his blood rushing downstairs. Feeling his manhood grow Leah began grinning hard against him building up her own pleasure.

Breaking apart the two of them just stared at each other breathing hard and silently communicating their needs; with a quick nod of their heads Jacob grabbed the hem of her shirt to pull it over her head. She wore a lace black bra with a little red bow in the center.

"That's cute."

"Stop talking…" Leah said crashing her lips to his once more.

Taking the lead Jacob flipped them over, running his hand down the back of her thigh to squeeze her ass hard causing her to moan and bite his lip. Moving down her cheek to her neck he sucked, licked and bit into her skin each movement causing a different sound to come from her swollen kissed lips. Deciding to screw the bra he ripped it with his hands from the front, pulling off the offending garment and tossed it on the floor. Taking her nipple into his mouth he sucked hard making her back arch with pleasure.

*Crack*

Leah froze.

"Jake stop I heard something." Leah said trying to get up.

Growling Jacob leaned up to grab both her wrist and gently pinned them on the bed above her head to Leah's surprise.

"Honestly babe the world could be coming to an end outside and I wouldn't give a fuck! I want you Lee right here, right now nothing in the world matters to me except you in this moment."

Listening to his words Leah's heart started beating fast as her panties became soaked with her desire for him. They could both smell the arousal of each other and it blocked out everything else in the world.

_Fuck it!_

Leah thought with a growl pressing up to crash her lips to his, taking the hint Jake smiled against her lips, but gave a growl as she broke free of his grasp, flipped them over once more and stood up. At first he thought she was going to go investigate but instead she quickly pushed her shorts down so she stood in only her panties. He froze to stare at her body, he had seen bits and pieces of her over the years but he never had a chance to see everything, she was beautiful as where he was all hard muscles she was soft lean muscle and her skin looked baby smooth. He realized he had stared too long as a look of insecurity took over her features as she noticed she was standing in front of him in nothing but her underwear. She lifted her hands to cover herself, he quickly scooted to the edge of the bed to grab her hands and hold them to her sides. Pressing kisses to each of her breast Jacob worked his way down kissing to just above her panties, releasing her hands he hooked his fingers in the hem and tugged them down slowly brushing his thumbs against her skin.

Moaning Leah stood back as her panties hit the floor.

"Take off your pants Jake."

He stood up and pushed his pants down. Leah's eyes grew as she saw the mere size of him; Jake smiled to himself knowing that the he was very well endowed.

_Thank you werewolf genes!_

He thought as he jumped on the bed and scooted up to rest on the pillows. Leah was still staring at his cock when he cleared his throat. Looking up at his face Leah blushed noticing the bastard's grin. He knew he was huge and wasn't afraid to show it. Smirking right back at him and idea came over her as she brought her knee to the edge of the bed and began to crawl up his body to straddle him again kissing him passionately she ran her hand down his abs and wrapped her hand around his large cock slowly stroking him. She wiped the grin right off his face as she moved her mouth across his chin to his neck and started sucking.

Jacob had never felt such pleasure before and he didn't know what to do with his hands, so he grabbed her ass, rubbing and squeezing making her moan with every caress. Lifting her head up Leah raised her body up to position his manhood at her swollen entrance and gently pushed down, slowly taking him in she threw her head back as he finally filled her completely. He wasn't too big as she had first thought, but fit just right as if they were made to be this way. Her thoughts escaped her as he started thrusting his hips up to get her moving. Looking back down Leah started grinding her hips against his, building up her own pleasure the harder she went. Jacob laid his palm flat on her mound while pressing his thumb against her clit. Leah screamed out in pleasure as wave after wave of delicious pleasure came over her.

Jacob could feel the tightening of his balls as he grew closer to cumming, so he thrust harder and faster feeling that her pussy walls were tightening around him as she came hard screaming his name. Upon hearing his name spill from her lips he came squeezing her thighs. Leaning forward Leah had placed her head on his chest before gently rolling sideway to lie on her back.

A little giggle escaped her as she caught her breath. Quickly covering her mouth as more laughter came rushing out. Jacob rolled to his side to watch as his beta was giggling her ass off as little tears of joy fell from her eyes. Raising an eyebrow he was confused with her reaction.

"I-m… sorr-y! I kin-da... can-t he-lp it af-ter an or-gas-m…" she laughed out.

Clearing her throat she turned to grab his face in her hands and kissed his lips. Pulling back she had the largest smile he had ever seen on her face.

"What can I say… I'm a people pleaser." Jake said with a grin of his own.

Grabbing her hips Jacob started kissing her neck.

"Again?!" She questioned.

"Shape shifter Lee… We can do this all night, which I plan to do. I want to know every corner of your body by the end of tonight."

Leah's eyes burned with passion as she crashed her body against his once more….

**Back at the main house:**

The Cullen's sat around the living room. Edward and Bella were sitting at the piano; Alice and Jasper were playing a game of chess, while Esme and Carlisle watched some redecorating show on television when a frustrated Rosalie and nervous Emmett walked in.

"That's it Emmett! You can't come with me anymore, seriously how do you find all those twigs to step on!" Rose said walking into the room.

"Sorry babe…" Emmett said with his head down plopping onto the couch.

"Well at least we know I won first kiss!" Rose said doing a little happy dance.

"Pay up bitches!"

The Cullen's children looked to Edward to confirm her claim. Staring at Rose's head he turned to Jasper and nodded.

"Go get the board Em." Jasper said.

Moving lighting fast Emmett returned with the white board, Jasper walked up and checked of the label "First Kiss" but froze as he began to sense something else. Walking up to the window he looked out at the pool house.

"Well well well, what do we have here...?" Jasper said with his country accent.

"What is it Jazz?" Alice asked coming up behind him.

"Looks like we have two winners tonight, sweetie." He answered his wife.

"What do you mean two winners?!" Rose growled.

"Ed, do you want to confirm it?" Jasper asked looking to his brother.

"I'd rather not…" Edward replied, sounding disgusted.

Walking up to the board Jasper erased "ST" which stood for "sexy time" Rose gasped.

"That little hooker!" she laughed out loud.

Rose was over the moon excited for Leah and couldn't wait till tomorrow to talk to her friend about tonight's events, thinking of all the questions she was going ask like how big he is, did he know what he was doing! Ooooo! What positions…

"ROSE! Please Stop!" Edward shouted.

Rosalie laughed and shrugged at her confused husband's expression.

_Sorry Ed but you might want to leave the house tomorrow…_

Nodding his head Edward walked up to the board.

"Looks like the winner is MC?"

"Who the hell is MC?" Emmett asked

"That would be me sweet lings, Momma Cullen" Esme smiled walking up to Rose to take her money. Carlisle laughed at his children's shocked expressions as his lovely wife sat back down next to him to count her winnings.

"Oh look dear I have enough here to redo the kitchen!" Esme said kissing Carlisle on the cheek.

* * *

**~I hope you enjoyed that lemony goodness if not please review and tell me what you feel was lacking! Without your help I can't improve!**

**~Special thank you to T.T3.0 for beta reading! ;-)**

**~ Guest Reviewer who asked (Is this story going to end like a movie or Are they going to have a happy ending) my answer is HELL TO THE NO! LOL happy ending all the way! This story is going to lead to my main story later on if I get enough fans and reviews!**

**~Im thinking of doing a one-shot of the day after titled "One Day After" lol real original I know! hahaha review if you would like to read that!**

**~So please please please Review Review! **


	7. Chapter 6

******I dont own any of the twilight characters.**

******Sorry it took so long for my update! RL just got crazy, Im hoping to have a few chapters done by the end of the week!**

* * *

**June 23rd 2005**

**Calgary Canada:**

The sun was just beginning to rise as Jacob slowly made his way into the kitchen, grabbing the bag of bagels with his eyes closed he pulled two of them out and ripped them in half to put inside the toaster. He could hear Leah jumping out of her bed to run around her room.

_Late again…_ He thought to himself while yawning.

It was always the same routine with them on Tuesday mornings. Jacob would wake up early and start breakfast while Lee ran around the house trying to pull together her things for her volunteer shift at the hospital.

The buzzer went off as Jake made his way to the cabinet to grab a plate and knife. Going into the fridge he pulled out the cream cheese and orange juice. Sitting down at the table with his warm toasted breakfast he went to work on spreading the creamy cheese across all four slices when Leah came running into the kitchen putting her hair into pony tail, she wore her light blue scrubs and white lab coat.

"Have you seen my…" Leah went to ask as he held up her hospital badge.

Quickly grabbing it Leah snapped it onto the front of her lab coat.

"and my…" while taking a bite of his bagel he dangled her keys on one finger.

"Sweeeeeet!" She cheered plucking them from him. Sliding into her shoes Leah ran out the door.

Jacob counted aloud. "Five, Four, Three, Two, One..."

Leah came running back in wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him; Jake brought his hand up to rest at the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. Moaning as she leaned back still not releasing him.

Slightly out of breath she whispered "Thanks for last night..."

Smiling Jake pecked her lips once more before pushing her up.

"You're going to be late." He said while handing her a to-go cup of coffee.

Groaning she grabbed the cup of Java and went to leave.

"Hey!" He called out holding up the second bagel for her.

Turning around Leah smiled and grabbed the bagel taking a large bite.

"Yo…u're the b..est!" She said around the mouth full of food.

"I know..."

The door slammed shut and the house fell silent again. Jacob grabbed his favorite auto magazine and started looking for a new toy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Couple hours later:**

Between looking at cars and flipping through the channels Jake was really enjoying having the house to himself for once. It was rare to have time off so when he did he liked to live life to the fullest and that meant watching reruns of Wheeler Dealers, eating junk food and napping. Starting in on another box of Twinkies Jacob listened as he could hear the gentle footsteps of his imprint as she made her way up the steps into the pool house.

"It's unlocked!" He shouted at her before she knocked.

Walking in wearing jeans and a vintage Kiss t-shirt Nessie plopped down on the opposite side of the couch with one foot resting on the ground. Renesmee had another growth spurt causing her to look around the age of seventeen, her hips have become wider and breast fuller. Jacob was worried when it first happened that her feelings toward him were going to change along with her changing hormones. He wasn't ready to deal with that situation yet, so relief came to him when he noticed that nothing changed between them.

"Are you really going to sit on your ass all day?" Nessie asked rolling her eyes.

"Still playing the age game huh?"

"Yep!" She said popping the P.

"You're good, annoying teen hates her parents and thinks everyone around her is stupid right?"

"Bingo!"

Laughing together Nessie rolled onto her stomach.

"I'm bored want to go swimming? This will probably be the last time I'll be in the sun for a few weeks…"

"So you're all packed up and ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes. I still don't get why I have to go! Didn't their sister like try and have us killed and now we're going over there like it's no biggie! So lame... can't I come with you to La Push?"

"We have been over this Ness, it was just Irina and she's dead the rest of the Denali's are still friends with your family, plus you don't want to come with me it will be boring nobody is your age and we are all sitting around waiting for Rachel to finally pop."

Jacob had taken three weeks off so he could make it home for the birth of his first nephew. Leah still wasn't ready to come home with him yet and he could respect her wishes. Jacob made it down to La Push at least once a year to visit his family and friends. Leah hasn't been back since the day she waved him down on the highway. When she was ready he would stand by her while she faced her demons.

"Seth is my age... I could hangout with him!"

Nessie has been talking to Seth on Facebook and following his band "Toxic Love Monkeys" for a few years now. She asks him all the time to come up to visit but now that he is a full-time student at WSU it's hard for him to find the time.

"No, now shut up I'm missing my show."

"Old man..." She grumbled, rolling her eyes Nessie stood up.

"Whatever I'm hitting the pool you coming or not?" She asked.

"Sure sure….Ask your grandma to make us sandwiches I'm starving!" He shouted at her retreating form.

* * *

**Foothill Provincial General Hospital:**

Sitting at Carlisle's office desk on her lunch break Leah was nose deep in her textbook researching for her summer course. Leah had started volunteering at the hospital a little over six months ago and every shift she takes her lunch in Carlisle office, he would sometimes join her and their friendship became stronger because of it.

Looking behind her as the door opened, Leah watched as the Doctor walked in kicking the door closed with his foot. Taking a seat on the opposite side of the desk he placed a few bags of food in front of her.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted so I just bought one of everything."

"That's exactly what I wanted!" Leah laughed, grabbing a bag to pour all the food in front of her.

Un-wrapping a sandwich, Leah took a bite and went back to reading and taking notes. Carlisle opened a patient file on his computer and started making entrees. Using his vampire speed he quickly finished and sat back to relax. He watched as Leah's eyes grew heavy and she fought to stay awake.

"Leah, when was the last time you got any sleep?"

"I don't know, two, three days. Not important. I don't need sleep, I need answers!" She stressed out going back to her textbook.

"You should be careful not to burn yourself out."

Without thinking Leah answered "It's not my fault I didn't get a lot of sleep last night..."

Carlisle watched as a blush took over her cheeks and neck, not wanting to embarrass the young lady he went on as if he didn't notice.

"Okay, Leah. What happens to our neuroreceptors when we don't get enough REM sleep?" Carlisle asked folding his arms across his chest.

"They lose their sensitivity to serotonin and nor epinephrine." Leah answered not looking up.

"Which leads to…?"

"Impaired cognitive function, yeah yeah I _know" _She said exasperated slamming her book shut to stare at the vampire in front of her.

"Why don't you take the day off and get some rest…"

"I only have a few more hours left."

"I think we can manage to move some beds on our own." He said smiling at her.

Smiling back at him Leah put her books back into her bag and grabbed all the food of the desk.

"I know you're just kicking me out so you can get your office back!" Leah joked.

Laughing at her, he waved goodbye as a very sleepy Leah walked out of the office. Making her way out she said goodbye to his staff and was glad to make it to her car.

* * *

**Back at the pool:**

In the middle of her inner tube Nessie stared at Jacob as he lay out on a raft half asleep. She observed his muscular chest and abs, he adjusted himself causing his muscles to move under his tight copper skin and his lips slightly parted when he let out little breaths of air. There was no denying that Jacob was handsome and he had a sweet charm to him that Nessie loved, she couldn't imagine her life without him and Leah.

Nessie was no idiot to the two shape-shifters fucked up love lives she just wish that they would both see what everyone else already knows. They are meant to be with each other and why he imprinted on her still confuses the crap out of her. She could never see Jacob as anything more than a friend both Leah and Jacob were like a second pair of parents to her. Actual fun and exciting parents not like the two she was given, who want to read old stuffy books and play the piano while staring into each other eyes like a pair of mentally challenged twats. Where her real parents couldn't take her out to a three day festival out in the sunny deserts of California, her Day Parents could and for that she thanks Taha Aki for making her Jake's imprint.

"I'm only going to be here for a few more hours and you're sleeping!"

"Sorry Ness I'm exhausted…" Jake said.

"Oh yeah? Have a long night with lee huh?" Nessie giggled while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut it" Jake said throwing a ball at her head.

"Hey as your imprint it allows certain rights to make fun of you whenever I want! Including teasing you about your "friend with benefits" relationship with my Auntie!"

Jacobs's eye shot open to glare at his imprint.

"Renesmee!" he growled.

Jacob did not like talking about his and Leah's relationship with anyone, especially with his imprint. They don't have many private things in their lives, but this was not one thing they liked to share. If it was up to them Nessie would never know, but one day she happened to walk in to find them in the shower together and that's when Leah sat her down and explained the birds and the bee's, Bella was upset that she hadn't been the one to give her daughter "The Talk", but it all worked out in the end.

"Sorry Jake." Nessie said looking down into the water.

"You know how I feel about that..."

They looked towards the back door when they heard it slam shut, a very tired Leah march to the pool house without noticing them sitting in the water.

"Looks like you're not the only sleepy head." Nessie said swimming to the edge of the pool to get out.

"I'm going to go for a hunt with Auntie Rose before we have to get ready to go." She said.

"Stop by the house before you leave to say goodbye."

Nodding her head Nessie wrapped her towel around her body and walking back to the house.

Jake lay there for a while longer until he decided to get out of the hot sun. Making his way back into the house he saw Leah passed out on the couch still in her scrubs. Walking up to her he picked her up bridal style and made his way down the hallway to her bedroom to put her on the bed. Pulling off her shoes he tossed them on the floor and stood up to turn on her ceiling fan, he felt her hand grab his and tug, falling on top of her he smiled as his lips covered hers. Breaking their kiss Jake rolled to his side as he wrapped his arm across her waist to pull her closer.

"You're home early."

"Carlisle sent me home... Stupid ass... He just wanted the office so he could have phone sex with Esme!" Leah joked..

"You might be onto something." Jake said rubbing small circles on her lower back.

"Too tired Jake... I promise when I wake up I'll rock your world…" Leah said while she buried her face into his chest.

Laughing Jake kissed her forehead.

"Agreed, now shut up and sleep I want you to wake up already."

Falling asleep quickly they both slept for hours until it was time to say goodbye to Nessie and the family...

* * *

**~Special thank you to T.T3.0 for beta reading! ;-)**

**~I know, I know not the best chapter but let me explain I wanted to get Nessies opinion on the relationship...**

**~In the middle of writting "One day after" and Im hoping to have it posted by the end if the week! so keep and eye out! **

**~********The next chapter will really show Jacobs feelings towards our lovely Leah, Im very excited for the next part! So please vote would you like to see them on vacation together at the beach, New york city, ect...? Please name a place and ill pick my favorite location from your reviews! **

**~So again sorry about the uneventful chapter but please please Review Review! xoxoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 7

**********I don't own any of the twilight characters**.

**QuickNote: While reading some of this chapter please remember that alcohol makes people do very strange things that they normally wouldn't think twice about doing! ex: kissing close friends inappropriately.**

******~Special thank you to T.T3.0 for all your inspiration and help you're the best fanficfriend ever!** I dedicate this chapter to you! lol hope you like it! If not whatever im god of this story so BOOM! hahaha... I have issues... smh

**~Now enough about that ENJOY THE CHAPTER! ;-)**

* * *

**June 23rd 2006**

**Isle Esme:**

Standing on the shore, Leah watched as the wave started to crash at her feet. Hearing Jacob coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her shoulders they watched as the sun began to set.

"Beautiful isn't it." Jake said into her ear.

"It's just what I needed, I can't believe it took us this long to agree to come with them."

Rosalie and Emmett have been inviting Leah and Jacob to come with them to Isle Esme for years, but either they had school, work or Jake was going home to visit. This time Rose wouldn't take no for an answer and took it upon herself to clear her friends schedules and drug them down there with them. They had been on the isolated island for a few days now and everyday was a new adventure; they had snorkeled, swam with turtles, played with the wild life, and cliff dived until they finally made it back to the house to eat, fuck and sleep. By far the best vacation either one has ever had.

Jacob started softly grinding his hips into her ass while nibbling on her ear. Leah couldn't control the shiver that took over her body whenever he touched her. Moaning quietly, she started moving her hips to match his pace. Flipping her around to face him, Jake picked her up so Leah could wrap her legs around his waist kissing her passionately he gently fell to his knees and laid her on her back on the sandy beach.

Arms, hands and mouths were everywhere as they let their hormones take over, getting lost in each other's bodies as the offended did, they didn't notice as a shadow came over them until they heard clearing of throats. Growling Jacob and Leah looked up at the two sparkling vampires as they looked down on the two of them about to get it on.

"Not that this isn't totally entertaining to watch, but you guys need to get ready we're about to head back to the main land in an hour." Emmett said smiling for annoying them.

"I would punch you in the face if it wouldn't break my hand." Leah growled out pushing Jake off her to stand up.

"Come on we have to figure out what you're going to wear." Rose said grabbing her hand to pull her into the house.

Jacob went to follow when Emmett motioned him to follow him into the kitchen. Plopping down on the stool he watched as Emmett produced the largest bottles of alcohol Jacob had ever seen.

"What the hell is that for?" He questioned.

"What do you think! I have been working on this drink for this very trip. I think it can get you guys drunk… we can test it on the way out tonight, if it works both of you should be hammered by the time we dock the yacht." Emmett laughed while grinning like a moron.

Jacob laughed right back taking one bottle for him to smell. Getting the strong whiff of pure alcohol Jakes head shot back.

"Whoa dude what did you put in here!?"

"I'm not telling or you won't drink it! You're just going to have to trust me!"

Putting the bottle back on the counter Jacob stood up to walk to his and Leah's room to find the ladies hard at work putting together a decent outfit for tonight. Going past them he headed straight into the bathroom to shower.

After finally agreeing to wear a short, tight fitted, fire engine red, strapless dress that caressed her like a second skin and matching pumps that put her legs perfectly on display, Rose left to go change herself. Leah sat in nothing but her underwear in front of her vanity mirror putting on some waterproof eyeliner, mascara and light pink lip gloss. Knowing that they would be dancing all night and working up a sweat she didn't want to have to keep fixing her face so she kept it easy. She had grown her hair back out after that crazy bitch, Alice chopped it all off making her look like a man, now it fell in soft waves just below her shoulder blades and she loved it.

Hearing the shower cut off, she watched as Jacob came into the room in nothing but a towel as she was finishing up her face he asked.

"Hey have you seen my blue and white stripped button up?"

Walking to the closet Leah pulled out the cotton shirt throwing it in his face as she started stepping into her dress for the night.

"You know what I want for my birthday?" Jake asked sitting on the edge of the bed watching her change.

"A brain?"

"Ha ha, but no seriously…."

"What do you want?" she asked walking up to him so he could zip up the back for her.

"A strip tease… like the one Salma Hayek gave Quentin Taratino in "Dusk till Dawn" you know where she whips her hair all around and pours beer into his mouth."

"She also shoves her foot in his mouth, are you asking me if you could suck on my feet Jake? Cause that's pretty kinky…" Leah joked.

Smacking her ass Jacob stood up and pulled off his towel to change. Leah stood there contemplating whether or not she should have her way with him now or wait for later.

"See something you like?" Jake asked while shaking his hips side to side to make his cock flop back and forth against his thighs.

_What the hell do I see in this man…? _She thought with a laugh.

Shaking her head she turned to walk into the living room, finding Emmett in the kitchen putting together a cooler of unmarked bottles of alcohol, Leah sat in the stool to watch. Rose had told her that they planned on getting them wasted one of these night, clearly she wasn't kidding!

"Oh God! We're going to die..." Leah joked.

* * *

**On the yacht heading towards Rio:**

"Ok that's it! Emmett you're officially my favorite person!" Jacob shouted throwing his arm around the vampires shoulder as they made their way to the main land.

"I told you it would work!"

"Honestly didn't believe you!" Jacob laughed falling back to take a seat as he was becoming sea sick.

They could hear the sound of the girls laughing below them. Turning around to look down at the two women gossiping Jacob noticed that Rose had decide to wear a similar dress to Leah's only in sapphire blue with a slit coming up to her thigh, her curls tumbling down over her shoulders and towering pumps that finished off the attire. Both the women where beyond beautiful in their own ways and Jacob couldn't deny that. Where as Rose was an elegant classic beauty that was frozen in time like a northern winter. Leah was the exact opposite having a naturally exotic beauty, like a wild fire that was always changing and growing, bursting with life and light.

_ and tonight she out shone everyone... _He thought while giving her a short wave.

Over the years Jacob has watched as his once angry and hurt Beta became the strong, intelligent woman he always remembered her as, before the whole shifting crap happened. He loved making her smile; it was that smile that starts his day. Without it something just seemed off, like his world is tilted to far over and he needs to see her face to set it back. Jacob wasn't sure when it happened, but he fell deeply in love with Leah.

He knew she wasn't ready for confessions of love, deep down they both knew that she doesn't trust him not to do the same thing as Sam. Jacob was willing to wait a thousand years for her so he never pushed for more for fear of losing her.

Turning back to Emmett, he stood up as the yacht began to slow down and they had entered the docks of Rio de Janerio.

**Wandering the street:**

"Over there! I can see her blonde hair!" Leah shouted while picking up the pace.

The two shape shifters had become separated from their friends a few hours ago and after giving up the search knowing that they will eventually run into each other, they started hitting the clubs without them, making little trips back to the boat to reload on Emmett's magical creation they took shot after shot and four clubs later... Jacob and Leah were three sheets to the wind and leaning on each other for support. When Leah saw her best friend standing on a stage dancing for a crowd of other drunken tourist she had to get to her.

Quickly making their way over to them Leah could swear that Emmett looked to be swaying from side to side as if he was drunk. Ignoring that possibility Leah moved past him to jump on the stage with her friend wrapping her arms around Rose's neck Leah whispered in her ear.

"I thought we lost you forever!"

Pulling back Leah could see into Rose's eyes, her normal clear golden eyes were now glossy and a lighter shade of brown. Her normally perfect hair was wild and frizzy although she was still stunning, this instantly worried Leah. Pulling her friend off stage she yanked her to where Jacob and Emmett were standing. Jacob looked annoyed, but something Emmett said calm him down and made Jacob laugh long and hard.

"What the hell is going on?" Leah questioned, Rose once they had all walk further away from the loud music of the club.

"I don't know! What is going on?" Rose drunkenly asks Leah, switching from one foot to the other before coming to rest on Emmett's shoulder.

"Are you drunk?" She growled.

Knowing the only way a vampire could possibly get drunk is to bite someone that was under the influence at the time.

"That I am pretty lady!" Rose giggled out hugging her drunken husband.

Leah was at a loss for words, she didn't know what to do this was her best friend, but she couldn't have her running around biting, possibly killed people! Regardless, Leah still was a protector and couldn't stand for this, she was about to go off on them when she felt Jacob grab her shoulder and pull her back against him. She could feel the rumble of his chest as he started laughing even louder. Looking up at him in confusion Leah followed his eye as he was staring at a very frustrated Emmett.

"It's not funny!" Emmett hissed.

"Yes it is my friend! Who does that?!" Jake said between laughs.

"I don't understand? How are they drunk and why are you ok with this Jacob you know how this would even be possible! Right?" Leah growled at him.

"Hey Rose what was that drink you guys have been having all night called again? Emmett told me, but I forgot." Jacob asked.

"Oh! Drunken monkey!" Rose giggled out.

"A what?" Leah questioned.

"I said Drunken Monkey it tastes like bananas and rum!" At this comment Rose and Jacob started laughing again.

"I don't get it…" Leah said.

"Come on babe it's not that hard… it's exactly what it sounds like!" Jake cooed in her ear.

"A drunken monkey? Hows that even possible?"

"The monkeys do it themselves. For years now they come up and steal the tourist drinks get shit faced drunk and pass out in the trees! That's where Em and I went! We went looking for some monkeys when we got separated!"

It was Leahs turn to laugh. And as if on cue, a small white faced monkey fell from the tree they were standing under which only made them laugh even harder.

"Poor little guy." Leah said grabbing the small monkey to cradle in her arms.

"Come on guys let's sit down over there." Emmett said pointing to a little café at the corner of the strip.

Making their way through the crowd they all sat down as Leah place the monkey on the table. A waitress came up to take their drink orders and quickly left only to return just as fast.

"So you mean to tell me you have been running around Rio looking for drunken monkeys all night?" Leah asked Rose.

"Yep! I told you we were going to get wasted I didn't think you wanted to see us feed on them… It's kind of a buzz kill." Rose said reaching out to pet the little guy.

"We should name him!" Emmett laughed.

"How about Bob?" Leah suggested.

Jacob scrunched his nose at that. "No he needed a cooler name than that…. How about Napoleon?"

Both Emmett and Rose shook their heads at that name.

"I got it!" Rose exclaimed

"How about Phillip?"

"Hmmm Phil the monkey? I like it!" Leah giggled.

"Then it's agreed Phillip the monkey it is!" Jake said as the table started laughing together.

Suddenly Phillip stood up on its legs causing them to suck in their laughter and grow serious faces. He started making his way over to Jacob placing his little hand on Jakes cheek slightly smacking it until he let his hand slid down Jakes face with a yawn and turned around. The monkey looked to be staring between Rose and Emmett when his little hand shot out and it pointed his finger at the larger vampire, making its way across the table Phillip swayed side to side until it made it to Emmett. Picking up a left over cup he shook it at Emmett to as if to ask him to fill it.

"Quick someone take his keys he's in no condition to jump from tree to tree!" Leah joked, causing Jacob to burst into another fit of laughter.

They watched on as the monkey stared into the empty cup, tossing it to the side, he jumped onto Emmett's shoulder and started jumping up and down to the music playing in the back before he froze. Looking into Emmett's eyes, Phillip slowly made his way back to the table and started to walk towards the tree limb that hung low next to them. Sizing up the jump Phillip leaped into the air… only to fall short and landed on his face in the sand.

The table was silent while they watched to see if Phillip would get back up. He did and started hopping back into the surrounding trees.

"Alright guys we'll be back!" Emmett said. As he and Rose stood up to follow Phillip into the trees.

Once alone, Jacob and Leah stopped laughing and stared at their drinks before Jacob spoke.

"I'm really going to miss Phil, he was a good monkey."

"Yeah me too… he was such a nice little guy, he never threw his poo at us!" Leah said resting her head on Jakes bare shoulder.

Lifting their glasses in the air they said together. "To Phillip!"

Taking a big drink each sat there in silence until Leah could feel Jacobs hand slowly makes its way up her thigh.

"JACOB!" She shouted.

"What Phil would have wanted it this way!" He said laughing.

Turning to face him Leah grabbed his face with both her hands and crashed her lips to his. Pulling her to sit cross legged on to his lap Jacobs hand went everywhere, he wanted to feel every inch of her body, but was interrupted as Rose and Emmett made their way back to the table. Rosalie was swaying on her feet and once she made it to the chair she plopped down to stares at the couple across from her.

"Oh don't stop cause we're heeerrree..: She said slurring her words.

Leah started laughing again and hopped off Jake lap to run around the table to hug her friend.

"This is so exciting! How long will you be drunk for?"

"I don't know…" Rose said petting the side of Leah's head while giggling.

"All night… it's slow to get out of our systems…" Emmett said smiling at Jacob.

"Well it's still pretty early what do you guy want to do?" Jake asked.

"I'm gonna need a minute… then I want to go dancing!" Rose said grabbing the arms of her chair as she started moving side to side.

"You're wasted!" Leah laughed.

"NOOooooo you're just blurry!"

Leah scooted her chair over so she and Rose could lean on each other giggling and whispering. The waitress returned to clear the table of the empty cups and bottles, but Emmett grabbed Jakes bottle before she could leave with it.

"I have an idea…" Emmett said with a wicked smile while looking between Rose and Leah.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked Jacob.

"What, spin the bottle? What are you thirteen?"

"Dude…" Emmett said motioning with his head to the two beautiful women sitting next to each other.

It took a minute for Jacob to catch on to his genius friend's idea, but when he did, he was all for acting like a child. The thought of Leah and Rose's sexy tight bodies pressed against each other as their mouths moved in sync together made Jacob hard as a rock and his imagination run wild. Images of Rose licking and suck on Leah withering body flooded his mind, he had one mission tonight and that was to watch and enjoy. With a one track mind, Jacob nodded his head in agreement, Jacob took the bottle and placed it in front of the girls.

"Hey babe, why don't we play a game?" Emmett asked his wife.

Turning to look at her man Rose smiled her eyes just as glossy as his as she replied.

"What did you have in mind?"

Emmett's smile grew even wider causing his eyes to squint. Jacob had a matching shit eating grin as well catching Leah's attention he wiggled his eyebrows at her. Confused and drunk Leah tilted her head to side when she was about to ask what he wanted, Emmett cut her off.

"Let's play a game of seven minutes in heaven!"

Rolling her eyes at the two men in front of her Leah smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"You're both a bunch of perverts you know that!" Leah said shaking her head no.

"Come on Lee, it could be fun…" Rose said with a sexy smile.

"They just want to watch us make out!"

"So what! Stop being such a prude. Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to kiss a vampire?" Rose giggled making little kissy faces at Leah.

Taking matters into her own hands Rose grabbed the bottle and spun it around. Everyone watched as the bottle kept spinning until it landed on Emmett.

"Get that sexy ass over here!" Emmett said scooting back his chair to make room for his wife to sit.

Leah just giggled and looked over at Jacob. Stopping she stared at the gorgeous man in front of her and she couldn't help the jealousy that came roaring to the surface with the thought of Rose or any other women's lips on his. He belonged to her for however long she could keep him. Leah knew that her feeling for her Alpha changed the moment they agreed to continue this little affair; she has been happy every day since that cluster fuck of a date happened and even though she strongly dislikes Ian, she wished to see him again only to thank him for causing the best thing in her life to happen. She wasn't sure how Jacob really felt about her, she knew that he cared deeply, but she doubts that it's love, not with him having an imprint and all.

_Nothing can beat an imprint…. _She reminded herself.

Turning to look back at her horny best friends going at each other's mouths like the world was ending and was glad to finally see it come to an end as Rose sat back down beside her.

Rubbing his hands together Emmett grabbed the bottle. "My turn! Watch out Lee!"

Leah looked over at Jacob as he covered up a growl with a cough. Four sets of eyes watched as the bottle spun round and round again, the bottle began to slow down and Leah held her breath as the bottle slowly past her to come to stop pointing at the person beside her.

"FUCK NO!" Jacob screamed jumping up.

"That was not the plan man!"

The women burst into a fit of laughter and Leah had tears running down her cheeks at Jacobs's reaction.

"That's the rules of the game Jake!" She shouted at him.

"No way… Hell no… you're all wasted I'm not kissing him!"

Emmett hadn't said a word, but stared at the bottle, he looked up to look between Leah and Rose debating whether it was worth the kiss to see them kiss. Knowing his Rosie she wouldn't shy away with a peck it would probably be smoking hot with little moans and eye contact at him. The thought was making him hard, he needed to calm down or they would think he was excited for Jacob.

"Look I say we do it."

"What the fuck Em! I'm not making out with you. I'm not a homophobe, but I just don't swing that way." Jake said, crossing his arms over his chest while sitting back down.

"Ah come on Jake now that's not fair you would have made me!" Leah giggled.

"That because it's hot and I can put that image away to use at a later time!"

"I think the thought of you two kissing is hot." Leah said glaring at him.

"No."

"Yes!" All three said in unison.

"Fine Fuck it! But only a peck you try and put your tongue in my mouth I'll phase and kill you now!"

Emmett smiled and leaned over his chair and Jacob did the same. Their mouths mere inches from each other, Jacob shut his eyes tight and pushed forward until he felt lips that were cold as ice press against his own. Wanting to pull away he was stopped as Emmett grabbed the back of his head and held him in place. Jacob squirmed in his seat trying to break free, but couldn't make the vampires grip loosen. He was glad that Emmett hadn't tried to deepen the kiss and was relieved when he was finally released. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he glared at his friend as Em blew a kiss towards him with a wink.

"I hate you…"

"It called seven minutes in heaven dude; we had to go longer than a peck." Emmett sat back bring his arms to rest behind his head.

"Come on Jake it's your turn." Em said motioning with his eyes at the bottle.

"And run the risk of kissing you again no thanks..."

"Spin the bottle Jake stop being such a pussy." Leah said still laughing at scene in front of her.

Rolling his eyes Jacob reached for the bottle and twisted letting it spin around. Leah watched with amusement as the glass spun, but her heart sank as it landed on Rose. Jacob was smiling like a fool at the idea of making out with Rose.

_Pay backs a bitch! _He thought while Rose made to stand up.

Emmett face held no emotion as he watched his sexy wife begin to rise, but he made sure not to blink as Leah grabbed Rose's face and kissed the smoking hot blonde. Leah didn't know what came over her, but she knew she had to put a stop to the idea of Rose and Jacob kissing. So thinking fast, well as fast as one can think while wasted. She grabbed the blonde and kissed her, Rose had frozen at the sudden heat warming her lips.

Rose knew this was Emmett's idea from the beginning, all he ever talked about was a three way with Leah and sense she would never allow that to happen she could give him the best damn memory ever. Quickly grabbing Leah by the shoulders she lifted the shape shifter up and pushed her to lie on the table with her resting on top. Tilting her head Rose deepened the kiss; thrust her tongue into her mouth. Leah's hand made its way to Roses hair and tugged slightly pulling her head back she stared at her friend.

"Let's give them a show so we can go." Rose whispered against her lips.

Nodding in agreement Leah didn't care that she was about to make out with her friend as long as the bitch keeps her hands off her man! Leah crashed her lips against hers once more, moaning louder than was necessary both women grinded against each other kissing, sucking and nibbling on each other lips until finally Leah pushed Rose up so they could both stand, not realizing that other people at the café had stopped to watch the show, they straighten out their dresses and wiped their lips. Leah and Rose turned to look at the boys only to notice their eyes had turned black with lust.

"How about that dance now?" Leah asked hooking her arm with Roses as they turned to leave to the nearest club.

The two men just sat there watching the sexy women as they started walking away, unable to move just yet Jacob cleared his throat and looked over at a smiling Emmett.

"I would totally kiss you again just to see that one more time!"

Emmett just laughed and stood up.

"I know… to bad that will never happen again…" Emmett said with a shake of his head.

Jacob knew he was right, tomorrow when everyone sobered up this night will be swept under the rug never to be spoken about or thought about again. Standing up himself he went to follow his friends and love of his life…

* * *

**~Special thank you to leamah13 for beta reading! ;-)**

**~I received a comment for my last chapter that pointed somethings out to me... unfortunately I'm unable to respond to the writer because they signed in as guest! Please don't be afraid to put your name down I wont get all crazy killer because of your opinion of my story! lol Now unfortunately I accidentally deleted the comment but will post it now because it made very valid points.**

**"This seems more like a Cullen story with Leah and Jacob tossed in. You used  
so many clichés in this one chapter alone and in the two second lemon all I  
could do was roll my eyes. And I thought every chapter was a year later. Only  
one and two were a year apart in date and circumstances. One chapter they are  
in a past year then the next a year later but still in the same situation. How  
was it in 2004 Ian asked her out and showed up to the house but a year later  
they were just going on their date? Get your timeline together or get rid of  
it"**

**Answers: ****1)**** This is a Blackwater and will end with them eventually returning to La Push... but thats down the line, for now though they are living with the Cullens so it is only natural that they would pop up in this story. Also its important to build up the relationships between the shifters and Vamps for my next story other wise nothing will make sense!**

**2)I apologize for the clichés... honestly didn't notice... as for the lemon well im sorry about that too... try using an imagination to make it longer...**

**3)As for the date! That's my bad! fixed it now! so go check it out! :-)**

**~Next chapter hint: Running never solves your problems!**

**~And now for the rest of my lovely followers! Please PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I need them to keep writing!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of the twilight characters.**

**Quicknote: I love this chapter! Its my reason for writing this story! so please read and review!**

* * *

**June 22****rd**** 2007**

**Calgary Canada:**

_Flashback:_

_Leah walked into Carlisle office to stand in front of his desk; staring down at the oldest vampire, she cleared her throat grabbing his attention._

"_I finished up my shift. I guess this will be goodbye, I probably won't see you tomorrow before I leave." she said._

_Looking up at her Carlisle let out a fake breath of air._

"_So you're really doing this?" he said._

"_Yep its time."_

"_And you're sure there isn't anything I can say to make you change your mind?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Ok." he said with a shrug of his shoulder._

_Reaching into his desk drawer Carlisle produced an envelope address with her name. Carlisle held tight to the paper as he stood up to walk around the desk to hand it to her._

"_We're really going to miss you."_

_Taking the envelope Leah opened it to find a check written out for two hundred thousand dollars._

"_What the hell is this?" She questioned confused._

"_Your rent money, we told you we didn't need it so Esme has been saving it for the both of you over the years."_

_Leah's mouth hung open staring between the massive check and the man in front of her then back to the check._

"_Before you say no, and I know your thinking it. Yes we added a little more to your savings account each month and no… I refuse to take it back so give up now because I'm putting my foot down." Carlisle said exaggerating his point by stomping his foot._

_Speechless Leah wrapped her arms around him for a hug that he gladly returned. Leah tears started to fall at that point and she couldn't control the sob that escaped her lips. Pulling back she reached for the tissue box that lay on his desk. Pulling a bunch out she quickly wiped her face and blew her nose._

"_I-m so-rry, I do-nt want to le-ave but I ha-ve to…" she sobbed harder taking a seat in front of him_

"_You don't have to go anywhere you don't want to Leah, Nobody is forcing you to leave." he said rubbing her back as she started crying harder._

_A few days ago Leah had walked into his office to tell him that she was quitting and would like it if he would keep it between them and not tell the family. Keeping his word he didn't tell a soul, but when he had asked why the secrecy she only answered "Its time" and left it at that._

"_I ha-ve to…I wumuhummmm." she sobbed into her tissue._

"_I'm sorry I didn't catch what you said."_

_Sitting up straight Leah gained control of herself. Looking up at him with puffy red eyes and a runny nose she said more clearly._

"_I said I love him, that's why I have to leave." She replied._

_After everything Dr. Cullen has done for her and Jacob, she owed him an explanation as to why she was leaving. Nodding his head in understanding Carlisle took the seat across from her to stare into her eyes._

"_Does he know?" he questioned_

"_No, and please don't tell him it will only complicate things."_

"_Then how do you know he doesn't feel the same?"_

"O_ne word… Imprint" Leah spat the word like it was venom on her tongue._

_Shaking his head Carlisle leaned forward and placed his hand on her shoulder._

"_Leah, I'm not your father and I never try to pretend that I am, but can I give you some advice as a dear friend?"_

_When she didn't object he continued._

"_Talk to him you might be surprised at the answer you receive. In all my years of life I found that the hardest questions to answer are the ones nobody wants to ask for fear of the answer."_

"_I understand, but I just can't… I can't go down that road again it will be easier if I get to do this on my terms, this way I could never hate them for hurting me. I'm only in the way of their happiness…" she said standing up once more._

"_Thank you for everything you and your family have done for me. I… I… Love you guys..." shaking her head she hugged him one more time._

"_Never thought I would be saying that to one of you" she laughed releasing him._

"_Safe travels Miss. Clearwater." He said opening his office door for her to leave._

"_Stop watching Star track!" she joked walking out the door._

"_NEVER!" he shouted back at her watching as she entered the elevator to go home._

_Flashback over:_

* * *

**June 23****rd**** 2007 the next morning:**

**Main house:**

The Cullen's all gathered around the kitchen island paying attention to Rosalie as she got off the phone with Carlisle then started talking.

"So here's the game plan, Nessie you are going to stall her for as long as it takes, ok? Tie her up if you have to, but don't let her leave that house until Jacob can get to her."

"Got it!" Nessie said with a nod of her head.

"Jazz and Alice you guys run the perimeter and be ready to stop her if she gets loose and makes a run for it. We'll come join you after."

Nodding their heads they took off for the surrounding forest.

"Em you and I are going to disable all the cars so she can't drive away…"

"What about us?" Bella asked eager to help.

"Ummm stay in here and make sure she doesn't try to go out the front door." Rosalie said trying to be nice. The truth was, Bella would mess the whole thing up if she was too involved, the girl just didn't have the finesse it took to pull this off. So it was better to keep her safe and out of the way. Looking at Edward expecting to see him hiss at her inner thoughts was surprised when he simple shrugged and nodded his head in agreement. Breaking up everyone went to complete their tasks.

**Foothill Provincial General Hospital:**

Jacob was filling out some charts on top of the nurses desks when he heard Carlisle call out to him.

"Ah Jake, just the man I need to speak to!" He said grabbing him by his lab coat and pulled him to follow. Quickly grabbing his charts before they hit the floor he chased after Carlisle as he was booking it to his office and quickly opened the door to usher him in.

"What's up Doc?" Jake said, taking a seat flustered, trying to reorganize the chart in his hands.

"I had a few questions I need you to answer and it's very, VERY important that you don't lie to me." Carlisle said with a stern look in his eyes.

_Did I do something wrong? Is someone dead? I knew I shouldn't have gotten into clinical! _His mind was racing with all these thoughts.

"Are you happy?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes?" Jacob was confused by this.

"Is there anything missing out of your life?"

"No?"

"Are you in love, and please take your time to seriously think about your answer."

"Yes." he didn't have to think hard to answer that.

"Are you in love with your imprint?"

"I don't get where this is going…" Jake said.

"Just answer the question Jacob! Are you or are you not in love with your imprint?"

Thinking this was nuts Jacob nodded his head yes. Carlisle's body seemed to have sag at his response so he answered him aloud.

"Yes I love Nessie, Just like you love Rosalie, Alice and Bella… but I love Leah like you Love Esme… Is that the answer you looking for?!" Jacob was getting pissed off so he went to stand up.

"Good! Now go home Jacob I'll cover your shift for the rest of the day." Carlisle said tossing him the keys to his car.

Raising an eyebrow he caught the flying keys and stared at the doctor.

"You're wasting time Jake, there's an emergency at home and you need to get there now or you may never get the chance again…"

Eyes going wide at that comment, Jacob dropped the chart he was holding and ran out of the office towards the elevator, noticing it was taking too long he took the stairs instead…

**At the pool house:**

Leah reached into her dresser drawer again pulling out her pajamas to turn around and place them in her suit case that lay on the bed. Returning again to the dresser Leah retrieved more clothing and turn back to her bed.

"Where are you going?" Nessie said sitting on the bed next the suitcase.

Scaring the crap out of her Leah jumped back a step.

"I hate when you do that!" she growled at Nessie.

"So where you going?"

"No where…" Leah answered pushing more of her stuff inside the bag.

"Well your packing a hell of a lot of clothes for going to nowhere… but if you don't want to tell me I'll just ask Jake." She said pulling out her phone to text her uncle.

"Stop! Don't! I mean just don't bother him he's at the hospital. I'm going to go visit some friends." Leah said.

Pushing her phone back into her pocket, Nessie pulled her legs up to sit Indian style on the bed as Leah kept packing.

"What friends? You have friends?!" Nessie said sarcastically scrunching up her nose.

Throwing the shirt she had in her hand at Nessie's face Leah laughed, but soon sat down next to the little girl.

_Not so little anymore…_ She thought.

Nessie has hit full maturity now and looks to be twenty three years old. This was a major reason why Leah had to leave. She couldn't subject herself to watch as this beautiful women claimed what was rightfully hers. So she made up her mind a few weeks ago and decided it was time to move on and let them be together.

"Yes, I have friends!"

"No auntie, you have a house full of emotional vampires who hate themselves, an oaf who can't function without you and me! Your adorable, loveable niece that you spoil rotten!"

Sighing because they both knew she was right Leah wrapped her arm around the girls shoulder and hugged her tight.

"Nessie I have to leave and I don't want you to fight me you understand?"

"Not until you tell me the reason why, was it something I did or we did?" Nessie had little puddles of tears forming in her eyes.

Knowing that her tears were Leah's biggest weakness, Nessie was ready to pull out all the stops to make sure she stays in this room long enough till Jake can get home.

_Where is that idiot? _Nessie thought.

"No, no, no sweetie! It's me I need to leave for me."

"I don't understand." Nessie sniffed for affect.

"I… I… I don't know how to explain it to you…"

"Take your time." Nessie said resting her head on Leah's shoulder.

"Ok… look I know you don't feel it right now, but down the line your feelings towards Jake are going to start changing and well I know your aware of our umm… situation, but it will be better for everyone if I just left and let nature take its place between the both of you."

Wiggling loose Nessie stood up and went on to gag while covering her mouth.

"Ugh Gross! Are saying you're leaving so Uncle Jake and I can hook up! Thats just gross and let me tell you Uncle Em has said some nasty stuff but this takes the cake!" Nessie was appalled.

Growling at her Leah stood up and started zipping up her bags, lifting them up to throw over her shoulder.

"One day you're not going to think it's gross and I don't want to be here to see it!" She spat out turning to walk out the bedroom and towards the living room.

Nessie came running behind her shouting for her to stop as the front door flew open and Jacob came storming in, spotting the bags draped behind her back Jacob started growling loud and his form began to blur. Pushing Nessie back Leah stood in front of her.

_He's not supposed to be home!_

"Jacob, calm down!" Leah said dropping her bags to put both her hands up in surrender.

Jacob started to slowly take deep breaths trying to control the rage he felt at seeing her bags.

_She's leaving me and wasn't going to tell me!_ He thought.

"Where are you going?" He spat out.

Lifting her chin high Leah looked him in the eyes when she answered.

"I'm leaving Jake, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You were just going to leave without telling me and all you can say for yourself is you're _SORRY!" _He was shouting now.

Leah stood her ground she knew this was going to be tough, this was why she didn't want to tell him but she had to do it for him and herself. Jacob wasn't the type of man to take lightly to hurting someone and if he knew he would eventually cause her pain he would live in misery for years.

"It had to happen sometime."

The fight seemed to leave his body as he closed the gap between them. Leah tried to avoid his touch knowing that she would melt into his embrace if she allowed it. Stepping out of his reach Leah wanted to cry. Fear racked his body, he had to tell her how he felt.

"You can't leave Lee…. I love you" He whispered.

And with those three little words Leah's heart shattered into a thousand little pieces. With tears running down her cheeks she started swinging at him hitting him anywhere she could get a punch in.

"How dare you! You lying piece of crap!" She screamed louder.

Jacob just stood there as she swung at him; she had no power behind her hits so as she slowed down he wrapped her in his arms and hugged her.

"Leah it's true, I do love you I don't wanna lose you now. Please stay." He said into her hair.

Leah pushed against him to break their embrace.

"No..." She said firmly.

Jacob noticed a look he hadn't seen in her eyes for years. She was falling apart inside right now and she would fight him the whole way.

"Then wait for me."

"What?" Leah asked.

"I said wait for me, you didn't let me leave without you all those years ago, what makes you think I'm going to just let you leave without me now."

"You can't come."

"I'm coming."

"No you're not! I need to leave so that you can be wit…." Leah went to say more but was cut off by Nessie shouting.

"FUCK IT!"

Walking quickly over to Leah Nessie slapped her hand on her face, leaving it there Nessie started flooding her mind with visions. Instantly Leah's mind was plague with images of her and Jacob Kissing, hugging, things she had never seen before…

_Jacob struggling to find the perfect birthday gift for Leah…._

_Leah and Jacob each holding one of Nessies hands while swinging her into the air…_

_Jacob wrapping himself around Leah's shoulders while staring into each others eyes..._

_The both of them passionately kissing each other in the surrounding forest.._

Nessies feeling started to invade her body making her crash to the floor.

_I don't love him that way…._

_I love him like I love my father and uncles..._

_He was always meant for you…_

"Nessie please stop… I can't take anymore." Leah sobbed.

Nessie slowly eased out of Leah's mind and stood up to stand next to Jacob.

"I know you said to never do that without your permission, but you had to see reason." Nessie explained.

Leah just sat there staring at her hands as tears kept falling from her eyes; Jacob went to help her stand, but was stopped by Nessie's hand. Looking down at her she mouth at him to "_wait" _and went back to looking at Lee. They weren't sure how long it took, but Leah finally stood up to look at the pair in front of her. Having made up her mind she addressed the both of them.

"If you fuck me over Nessie, or lead me on Jacob, or let me down, or go behind my back, I will murder both of you…" Leah said crying.

"We won't! I swear!" Nessie said clasping her hands together while jumping.

"You know I won't Lee…" Jacob said slowly closing the gap.

Taking her face into his hands Jacob gently kissed her, deepening the kiss Leah wrapped her arms around his waist. Nessie watched as the two favorite people in her life were getting their beginning.

"Ness…." Jacob said against Leah's lips.

"Hummm….Oh Right! Leaving!" She said laughing as she ran out of the house and into the woods to find her aunts and uncles.

Never breaking their kiss Jacob lifted Leah up, her legs wrapping around his familiar waist as he carried her back to his bedroom. Gently laying her on her back, his hands started lifting up her shirt to rub against her bare skin, not wanting to break away from her sweet lips, Jacob grabbed at her tank top before growling and ripping it away from her body. Lifting up, Leah wiggled out of her shorts.

Moving from her lips, to her cheek and down her neck, Jacob started moving down her body taking her nipple into his mouth to nibbled and suck on, shooting waves of pleasure throughout her body. With years of practice together, he knew how to give her the most pleasure with little flicks of his tongue.

Moaning louder, Leah grabbed the back of his head threading her fingers through his hair when he started making his way even further down. Using his large hands he pushed her thighs apart, scattering light kisses to each as he made his way closer to her eagerly waiting pussy. With a flick of his tongue, Jacob devoured her, licking and sucking hard on her clit that had Leah arching her back in pleasure while trying to maintain her grasps onto his hair. The scruff of his beard stubble tickled her sensitive skin and it wasn't long before she was coming, calling out his name.

Leaning back on his knees, Jacob removed his scrub top before standing to remove his pants, letting them drop to his ankles. Stepping out he looked up to see Leah sprawled out in front of him with her knees lightly knocking together. His heart soared when she lazily opened her eyes to stare at him; giving him a soft smile motioning for him to join her. Kneeling on the edge of the bed, he pushed her legs apart and climbed on top of her waiting body. Resting on his elbow, Jake readied himself to push inside her, but froze as he heard her whisper.

"I love you too."

"I know…"

Smiling, Jacob captured her lips once more and kissed her with all the passion he had, before pushed himself inside her. For years now they always had rushed while having sex, with little quickies in the shower or quick thrust on the couch, but today he wanted to go slow and remember every second. So that's what he did, never breaking eye contact Jacob moved slowly in and out of her watching her face as the pleasure of their love making washed over their bodies. Grinding harder against her, he watched as she came again and with a few more thrust of his hips he joined her in ecstasy**.**

**The main house:**

Walking up the steps to the back door with her Uncles and Aunts, Nessie was beyond happy that her best friends are finally going to be together. She knew that Leah was still going to always have her doubts about her and Jacob, but she swore to herself she would spend the rest of her life proving her wrong.

She watched as her uncle Emmett ran up stair only to return a minute later with a dry erase board. Placing the board on the table Jasper and he started marking things off.

"So Ness you're sure they said I love you?" Emmett asked.

"Yes I already told you this…" She said with a roll of her eyes.

She understood why Auntie Rose asked a lot of questions, but was confused when her Uncle Jasper and Uncle Em started in on them too. Coming up to the board she soon had her answer. They have been betting on their relationship for some years now.

"You guys have some serious gambling issues you know." She said shaking her head.

"You will too when you're over sixty years old and have nothing to do all day."

"We'll see about that." She said.

"Care to bet on it?" Jasper asked while counting out his money.

Rolling her eyes, Nessie went up to her room leaving her gambling crazed family down stairs as they started arguing over who won what. Sitting down on her bed she pulled up her laptop and opened up her Facebook to update her status.

*Playing cupid is hard work!* she typed.

Almost instantly she heard the ding notifying her that she had a response to her status, a single winky face popped up. Smiling to herself, she closed her computer and laid down.

_Only if you knew Seth!_ She thought as she passed out for a nap.

* * *

**~Special thank you to leamah13 for beta reading! ;-)**

**~So please REVIEW this chapter! This is my favorite and I want to know what you loved most about it! **

**~Next chapter hint! special visitor? maybe! lol hehehehe **

**~All the positive reviews I had for my last two chapter really got my mojo working and I was able to update twice in two days! So PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! xoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 9

******I don't own any of the twilight characters.**

******Quicknote: Please don't hate me! I was watching friends the other day and an idea for this chapter sprang to life so yes I stole a few lines (not many...like three or four) but it really is perfect! I love this chapter hope you do too!**

* * *

**June 23rd 2008**

**Calgary Canada:**

**Pool house:**

Walking into the kitchen in just his pajama pants, Jacob found Leah hovering over the sink scrubbing away at their dirty dishes. She wore only her bath robe, her hair was up in a messy bun and little strays fell around her face and neck. Coming up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his chin down to rest on her shoulder.  
"Good morning beautiful."  
"Morning babe... Do you think you can clean the bathrooms? I thought I had enough time, but I don't think I'll be able to get to them." she asked.  
"Sure sure."  
Bringing his hands to rest on her hips Jacob began to lift up her robe until he felt her heated skin against his palm. Leaning back Leah rested her head on his shoulder as he made work of kissing her neck.

"Come on Jake." Leah whined as his hand moved between her thighs.

"Come on what? Your back, thighs, tummy… yes ma'am!" he joked.

"You're a pig." Leah said pushing him off only to turn around and smack him with a dish towel.

Laughing Jacob grabbed the towel to pull her into her his arms pushing her up against the counter to capture her lips for his morning kiss. Breaking apart Jake rested his forehead on hers while bringing his hand up to massage the back of her neck the way he knew she liked it, before leaning down to kiss her again. Jacob stopped as he felt her fingers pressed to his lips.

"I have to be at the airport in two hours and the house is a mess and we didn't get anything done last night." She said dropping her hand.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours! You threw me over your shoulder like a cave man!"

"Well next time you'll think twice before you walk in all sexy like…"

"I was in my scrubs!"

"Yeah sexy scrubs, they were like "Ohhh baby take me now!" So I did!" Jake said grinning at his girl.

Leah couldn't keep a straight face as Jacob started to wiggle his eyebrows at her. Rolling her eyes as Jacob once again wrapped his arms around her she gave in to his affection. As Jake began kissing her, she could feel as he led them out of the kitchen. Pulling her face back she asked.

"Will you clean the bathrooms?"

"Yes." He answered kissing her lips.

"And mop the floors?"

"Yes" he replied between another kiss.

"And take out the trash?"

Nodding his head up and down, he licked his lips as he pushed her on the couch.

"I only have thirty minutes before I need to start getting ready." She said as he covered her body with his own.

"That's twenty-nine more than I need." he replied in a husky voice.

Leah laughed before capturing his lips again…

**Main house:**

Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch watching another one of her fashion shows when the doorbell went off. Relieved for the distraction Jasper jumped up to answer, but before he could get to it, the door flew open.

"Hola amigos!" Seth exclaimed walking inside.

"Seth!" Alice squealed jumping up to hug Leah's brother.

"Hi Tink!" Seth said grabbing her into a bear hug then turned to Jasper opening his arms to the man. Taking a few steps back Jasper raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm good."

"I don't think so!" Seth chuckled snatching up the vampire to hug him tight. Letting the flustered vampire go, Seth grabbed his bags off the floor and made his way into the living room. Seth had grown since the last time any of the Cullens or Leah had seen him. He now looked to be around 6'3 with a lot more muscles, although his appearance has changed they quickly noted that his personality was just as bubbly and friendly as he always was.

"Not that we aren't excited to see you Seth, but wasn't Leah suppose to pick you up from the airport in a couple hours?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, but I caught an earlier flight so I thought I would surprise you!"

"Definitely surprised! Sorry everyone went out for a hunt so they could be here when you arrived, I'm sure they will be back any minute."

"No problem. Is my sister and Jake home?" Seth asked.

Nodding Alice smiled wide as she took Seth's bag and led the way to the pool house. Just as she was stepping out of the house Alice was stopped by Jasper grabbing her arm, looking up at her husband she noticed his eyes go wide before he turned around to stop Seth.

"I heard you were in a band how's that going?" Jasper asked.

Taking the hint from her husband Alice turned around to face the young man. Momentarily distracted Seth became excited going into detail about the other four members and how they are getting more and more opening gigs. He was about to go on about their latest single when movement coming from the pool house caught his attention, reminding him why he was standing outside in the first place he made his way to pass the two.

"Uhhh, hey Seth why don't I give you a tour of the main house first?" Alice said trying to grab his hand.

"Thanks, maybe later I really want to see my sister first." Seth continued to make his way down the stairs and walked towards the pool house. Thinking fast Alice fell to the floor holding her head in front of him.

"Ohhh my...I….I…. I'm having a vision…" Alice moaned.

Seth came down to help her stand, but she pulled him down with her. Holding on for dear life to his shirt she continued to moan and groan while rubbing her head.

"What is it love?" Jasper asked playing along.

"I see you talking in a living room warning _us _of an impending doom... ohhh… noo… ohhh"

Nodding his head in understanding he watched as his wife held onto Seth not letting him rise from his knees on the floor. Turning to leave so he could warn Leah and Jacob of her brothers' arrival was stopped short by Seth shouting at him.

"HEY! Don't leave her here! I don't know what to do!"

Seth broke free of the tiny women to stand up and walk up to Jasper.

"You stay here and I'll go ge….." Seth had stopped speaking mid sentence as he saw Leah and Jacob through their living room window.

"What? No! Wh... What are you doing?! _GET OFF MY SISTER!"_ He screamed, pushing past Jasper to sprint towards the pool house hell bent on kicking his Alpha's ass.

"Stop him Jazz!" Alice yelled as she got up.

Jasper ran past Seth to block him from getting to the house, while side stepping him Alice joined him to place her hands on Seth's chest to calm him down.

"Seth it's not what you think…" Alice said calmly.

"It looks exactly like what I'm thinking!" he growled.

Giving up on getting past the two vampires he began to shout…..

**In the Pool house:**

Jacob and Leah lay on the floor trying to catch their breath, when they heard the shouting coming from outside.

"Get your fucking ass out here now Black!"

They shot up from the floor quickly trying to put on some clothes. Jacob put his pajama pants back on while Leah threw on her robe.

"What the fuck is he doing here?!" she asked panicked.

"How the hell should I know?! I thought you said you had to pick him up!" he answered back, while peeking through the blinds.

"Shit, he looks really pissed; do you think he saw us?" Jacob asked just as Seth started screaming again.

"Jacob, I saw what you were doing through the window! I saw what you were doing to my sister! Now get out here!"

"I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say yes…" Leah said coming up to the front door.

Jacob went to stand behind her gripping her shoulders.

"We had a good run. What was it? Three? Four years? I mean, that's more than most people have in a lifetime!" He joked nervously.

**"**Come on Jake, we can handle Seth."

"Hold on!" Leah shouted through the door making sure her robe was closed tight.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door to her pissed off brother.

"Seth you're here early!" She smiled wide.

"You!" Seth growled pointing at Jacob, but froze as he got a whiff of air and the smell of their earlier actions hit him. Jasper had pushed Alice and himself out of the way just in time. As Seth couldn't control himself any longer, he let the wolf take over and he phased where he stood.

Jacob had pulled Leah behind him as he stood up to his full height, addressing the wolf that stood in front of him growling and ready to attack Jacob slowly brought his hands up in surrender.

"Seth, I'm not going to fight you."

Seth started to move forward slowly, baring his teeth at Jacob. He went to leap forward leaving Jacob no other choice, but to Alpha command him.

**_"STOP!" _**

Seth stopped mid leap to fall on his stomach whining and growling.

"Phased back Seth so we can speak please."

It took a few minutes for Seth calm down enough to phase back. When he finally did he didn't care that he was completely nude in front of his sister as he kicked Jacob between the legs.

"What… the… fuck!" Jake wheezed out falling to his knees while cupping his manhood.

"That's for my sister, you fucker!" Seth yelled while going to punch him in the face breaking his nose.

"And that is for commanding me, Dick!"

Seth moved forward to continue his assault when Leah's hand shot out to rest on his chest.

"Seth stop you don't understand."

"I understand completely this fuck head is using you! He has an imprint!" He growled moving to go around his sister, Leah jumped in front of him to block him again.

"Seth stop." She said firmly.

Pausing he looked at his sisters worried face as she turned around and fell to her knees to come face to face with Jacob. Swatting Jakes hand out of the way she took his nose between both of her thumbs.

"This is gonna hurt babe, ready?" She asked. When he grunted in response she started to count.

"One, Two, Three!" she pushed Jakes broken nose back in place.

"Mother Fucker!" Jake shouted grabbing his nose to keep it in place as it healed.

Standing up, Lee turned to her brother.

"What is wrong with you!?" she was screaming at him.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! He has an imprint."

"What? Really? I didn't seem to notice over the last seven years I've lived here. Thank god you came along _CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!"_ she scream sarcastically.

Shaking his head Seth went to push Leah aside to finish the job of kicking his alphas ass…

**Surrounding woods:**

Leaving early from the hunt, Nessie made her way down the slope that led back to her house. As she went to kick a single rock she started to hear Leah screaming. Running the rest of the way into the clearing at the back of her house she froze as she laid eyes on the most spectacular, male backside she had ever seen. Her eyes noticed how his strong muscular back led down to his perfect shaped butt, with long strong legs to hold him up. His caramel colored skin glistened as little beads of sweat began to form highlighting his muscular body.

_Who is this man? _She questioned.

"Dammit Seth you need to hear us out first!" Leah yelled pushing him back.

_Seth!…_ She continued her thoughts.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Seth shouted at Jacob.

"I thought you were my best friend, this is my sister! My best friend and my sister! I-I cannot believe this!" Seth yelled pacing back and forth.

Ignoring his sister he kept trying to get to Jacob who was lying on the floor holding his face. Nessie didn't understand why Jacob wasn't doing anything to help Leah; she was going to step in when she heard Jacob finally speak up.

"Look Seth, we're not just messing around! I love her. Okay, I'm in love with her."

"What?" Seth questioned taking a step back.

**"**I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way. I'm sorry, but it's true, I love him too."

Leah said as she helped Jacob stand up.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder Jacob kissed Leah on the lips. Seth stood frozen to the spot staring at his best friend and sister contemplating if they spoke the truth. Believing them he lost all aggression towards his best friend.

**"**My best friend and my sister! I cannot believe this!" he cheered excitedly as he went to hug his sister and Jacob.

"Dude cover your junk!" Jacob shouted scooting back.

Blushing Seth covered himself. The entire time Nessie couldn't control the naughty thoughts that consumed her mind. Thoughts of her and Seth in the middle of a field, against the wall, on the floor. Licking, sucking, nibbling, and clawing. His heated bronze skin pressed against her cold white flesh had Nessie wanting to jump his bones right then and there. So lost in her thoughts of the passion they could have together, she didn't hear as the rest of her family came to stand behind her.

_"SETH! GO PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON!"_

Jumping at the sound of her fathers' voice Nessie quickly turned around to stare wide eyed at him. Nessie didn't know what to say, she was completely embarrassed.

"We will talk about this later." he hissed at her.

Seth had retrieved some shorts from his bag and threw on a shirt.

"Sorry about that..." Seth said taking his sister and best friend in for a tight hug, noticing everyone had joined them around the pool house.

"You guys probably wanna get some hugs in too, huh? Big news!" Seth cheered.

**"**Awww, no it's okay, we've actually known for a while." Rosalie said.

Seth's form began to shake again at the news that everyone else knew about their relationship.

"What? What?! You guys knew! You _all_ knew and you didn't tell me?!" he began to growl staring between Alice and Nessie.

**"**Well, Seth, we were worried about you. We didn't know how you were going to react." Alice said causing the fight to leave him once more.

Seth was over joyed that so many people were concerned about him.

**"**You were worried about me? You didn't know how I was going to react?" He laughed grabbing Alice to spin her around.

**"**Okay, all right, whew! What do you say we all clear out of here and let these two lovebirds get back down to business?" Emmett laughed wiggling his eyebrows at Jacob and Leah.

Seth started growling at the large vampire.

"Hey-hey-hey, I-I-I'm just talking here; he-he's the one doing your sister." Emmett said pointing his finger at Jacob.

Ignoring Emmett, Leah grabbed Seth's bags and led him into the house before he murdered her friend...

**Couple hours later:**

Throwing another dress out of her closet Nessie went to sit down on the edge of her bed. She only had an hour to come up with an outfit for dinner with Leah, Jacob and Seth. She had suggested that they go out tonight to celebrate Seth's arrival and had planned to wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt like she usually did but after seeing the gorgeous man that is Seth Clearwater in person and not just on a computer screen she had to find something sexy.

At this moment she is cursing herself for not getting into clothing like her Aunt Alice or else she would have the perfect outfit and asking her aunts for help was out of the question because they would want to know why she wanted to dress up for a dinner. Groaning to herself, Nessie flopped back on her bed to let out a frustrate breath.

"Sweetie, Leah said you guys need to take off soon." Her mom said from her bedroom door.

"I can't find anything to wear."

Bella walked into her daughter's room to sit next to her on the bed. Taking a look at her clothes covered floor Bella shook her head.

"Your dad is going to be mad if he sees this room, I don't know why, but he doesn't want you to go out for dinner tonight and this would be the perfect excuse for him to ground you."

Closing her eyes tight Nessie groaned again at the thought of her father hearing all her inappropriate thoughts about Seth. Bella stood up and walked out of the room as she watched her daughter turning bright red. Coming down the hall to Alice's room she knocked on the door.

"Come in Bells" Alice chimed.

Entering her sisters room Bella came up to Alice as she reorganized her closet for the millionth time this week.

"I think your niece is in need of your expertise."

Alice's eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of her skull at Bella's words. For years now she had wanted to give Nessie a makeover but the stubborn girl would avoid her like the plague or donate any dresses she tried to sneak into her closet.

"Did she ask for me?" Alice questioned nonchalant.

"Not exactly, but I think it might be important to her to look nice tonight… maybe if you happened to slip an outfit outside her door she wouldn't be completely against it."

Alice squealed as she started jumping in place.

"Do you know where they are going?" Alice asked.

"Some Italian restaurant then a fair in downtown."

Alice stood dead still as she thought over the best outfit. Coming up with the perfect outfit she quickly went through her closet to produce a dress and flipped open a magazine to rip out a page to give her niece a hint on how to do her hair. Grabbing a pair of wedge heels she ran out the door to come to Nessie room, the door was shut so she left the dress to hang on the doorknob and placed the shoes and ripped page on the floor. Rapping on the door she flew down the hall to peek out of her own door. Watching as Nessie opened the door to pick up the shoes and dress, she was overjoyed to hear her niece whisper down the hall.

"Thank you!"

Before shutting the door again….

**At the fair:**

"I'm surprised he's taking it so well." Jake said taking a bite of Leah's cotton candy.

"I'm not, this is Seth we are talking about, he sees the good in everything once we explained ourselves I knew he would understand…"

"I'll admit, he has a hell of right hook."Jake said rubbing his nose.

Laughing, the pair followed behind slowly watching as Seth and Nessie got lost in conversation about something or the other. The two have been inseparable ever since Nessie came down stairs to meet them in the living room. Leah and Jacobs jaws hit the floor to see Nessie in a blue polka dot dress with wedged heels and she looked to be wearing a little make up with her auburn hair down in its natural curls. The only thing that looked like her was the jean jacket she threw on top of the dress, Alice looked like she was going to explode with happiness, even Jasper had to ask her to calm down or else he was going to have to go run a few laps.

"So do you think they are placing bets at home?" Jake whispered to make sure the others didn't hear.

Laughing Leah nodded her head.

"Definitely."

* * *

**~Special thank you to leamah13 for beta reading! ;-)**

**~ Thank you for your amazing reviews! **

**~ To reviews Hgmsnoopy and Firefly-class! I hope you guys really loved this chapter!**

**~And again please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It keeps me updating!**


	11. Chapter 10

******I don't own any of the twilight characters.**

******Quicknote: So first I would like to say Happy Birthday to my lovely Beta leamah13!**

******Ok so Yes! I understand that I havent really given Jake and Lee enough time to actually finish Med school but HEY! This is my pretend world and I can do what I want! lol so please play along! lol well that's all I have to say so please READ AND ENJOY!**

* * *

**June 23rd 2009**

**Calgary Canada:**

**Hospital:**

Leah just finished up her shift when she headed over to Jacob's office to let him know she was going home. Making her way down the hallway she passed a few nurses she knew, giving them a wave and smile as she came up to his door ready to knock, but froze as she could hear his voice on the other side.

"You're my sunshine on a cloudy day… and when I see you face I want to… Kiss it?... No... No that's stupid."

Leah smiled to herself and pressed her ear to the door to listen to him continue.

"You mean the world to me and I can't see myself without you, your love is like honey and all I want to do is… eat you up? Dear god that's even worse! What is wrong with me?"

Pressing her lips tightly together she tried to hold in her laughter.

_What the heck is he doing?_ She thought as people stared at her passing by.

"Think like Leah here Jake… what would she say?... She would probably threaten me to say yes... That or punch me in the face…Come on Jake keep it simple alright… Leah I love you, you're my entire world and… and… Will you marry me?"

Leah sobered at his words. Covering her mouth quickly to cover her gasp Leah held her breath as she listened to him continues.

"Leah, Marry me I love you…"

Backing away from the door, Leah's eyes where wide with excitement as she turned around to run down the hall; she wasn't sure how or when she had gotten in the car and wasn't sure how she made it home, but as soon as she hit the driveway she slammed on the brakes and jumped out, sprinted up the steps she burst through the doors only to run into Alice.

"What are you so happy about?" Alice laughed as she help Leah stand straight.

"I can't tell you until we're with Rose!" She cheered.

Smiling from ear to ear, Leah grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her up the rest of the steps to Rosalie's room. Coming to her best friend's door she quickly pulled Alice in and slammed the door shut.

Rose was just coming out of her closet as the door was shut. Leah didn't waste a moment before she started jumping in place and shouting on the top of her lungs.

"HE'S GOING TO ASK ME TO MARRY HIM!"

"Wait, what?" The vampires asked in unison.

"I- heard- him- I HEARD HIM!" Leah cheered still bouncing up and down like a five year old.

"Calm down Lee and start from the beginning…" Rose said trying to grab her overly enthusiastic friend.

Taking a few breaths Leah looked at her friends before saying. "Jake is going to propose!"

"Who told you?" Rose growled glaring at Alice.

"Hey! It wasn't me!" Alice hissed back.

"He was practicing in his office, I went to tell him goodbye and I heard him talking to himself! That's when I heard him ask me to marry him!" She rushed out before plopping on her back on the bed.

"And you're not mad?" Alice asked.

Leah popped her head up to stare at her friend. "No, why would I be mad?"

"You're not running for the hills?" Rose asked as well.

"No, I don't understand? Why aren't you guys excited?" Leah questioned sitting completely up.

"Well um... don't take this the wrong way but we all thought you might not want to get married." Alice said taking a few steps back from Leah as she stood up.

"Why wouldn't I want to get married? Jake and I have been dating for three years now and screwing for however long we have been here… I love that idiot and I wouldn't be dating him if I didn't see us getting married one day. What did all of you expect from me to become depressed and whinny? Rose you told me years ago that I would find a man that will love me for me with all my faults, meaning the possibility of never having children of our own. Jacob loves me and I him, why do you think I have stopped phasing? I want to start to get back to normal to try and have a child one day, and I want it to be with the man I love and marry… that happens to be Jake."

Leah had tears in her eyes as she spoke and she couldn't help them as they began to fall, she knew everything she was saying is true and it brought such a joy to her heart that Jake was ready to take the next step and make it official.

Alice walked over to stand at Leah's side before she spoke.

"I don't need to see into your future to know that you and Jake will have a wonderful life together…He will always love you and you will be all the family he will ever need... He loves you Lee."

"I know." Leah whispered while wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Do you know when he is going to ask?" Leah asked them.

Alice didn't waste a minute before running out of the room, Leah turned to Rose as the blonde became very interested with her finger nails.

"Rooooseeeee…. Tell me!"

"Nope you already figured too much out, I'm not going to ruin the surprise!" She said beaming at her friend.

* * *

**Couple hours later:**

"What am I going to wear?!" Leah worried, while going through Roses closet.

Leah was able to get out as much as when he planned to propose by explaining to Alice that she wouldn't know what to wear and what if she looked bad during the proposal... in the end Alice caved and told her it was tonight, but she wouldn't give her anymore hints than that.

Right away the girls began to come up with ideas for what she should wear.

Esme came home to laughter and squeals of the girls upstairs; coming to see what all the commotion was about she enter Roses room.

"What is going on in here!" she shouted as clothes were being thrown from the closet.

"Esme!" Leah shouted, popping her head out of the closet followed by Alice and Rose.

"Hello Leah, you seem to be in a great mood..." Esme was glad to see her in high spirits considering how tonight should end, everyone is on high alert tonight to help Jake convince Leah to marry him.  
Leah walked over to Esme to drape her arm over her shoulder and hug her tight before whispering in her ear.

"Don't tell anyone, but Jake is going to propose tonight!"

"How did you find out?" Esme asked glaring at Alice.

"Oh come on! I didn't say anything she overheard Jacob practicing." Alice whined back.

Laughing, Leah walked back to the closet to choose which shoes she would like to wear.

"Esme we really could use your help! We don't know what style we should do for tonight..."  
Esme looked on at her family; it was the moments like this that she thanks the gods for sending her Carlisle. Smiling Esme entered the chaotic closet...

Bella and Nessie had just come home from a hunt when they could hear Leah shout for everyone to be quiet upstairs. Quickly going up the stairs they came into Roses room and found all the women silently watching Leah as she spoke to someone on the phone in the corner. Leah had a smile from ear to ear as she spoke, Nessie couldn't be happier with how tonight should end. It has taken her years to get them to this point and nothing in the world will stop her two best friends in the world from finally taking the next step. Besides the Cullens the only other person who knows about the proposal was Seth and that was only because Jake needed him to go to his dads house and get his mothers wedding ring from his old bedroom. Much to Nessie disappointment Seth wasnt able to make it up to be here for when it happens but she promised him that she would text and take lots of pictures.

Coming to sit on the bed next to her grandma, Nessie whispered in her ear. "What's going on?"

"Shhhh…." Esme smiled.

"Yep, yep, that should be fine. Uh what time were you thinking?"Leah asked while looking at her watch.

"Yeah ok, I'll see you when you get home." She finished up turning off her phone, Leah began to bounce in place before addressing everyone in the room.

"Alright ladies we have three hours!" she cheered.

Noticing Bella and Nessie, she shouted "I'm getting engaged!"

Growling both Nessie and Bella turned to glare at Alice.

"What the hell! It wasn't me!" Alice shouted throwing the dress she had in her hands into the air before stomping into the closet.

* * *

**Emmetts Car:**

"Alright Alice your on speaker phone." Edward said placing his phone in the cup holder.

"Hey guys! So you set up at the restaurant already?" She asked.

"Yes and we put the rose petals from the door to the table, we paid them already like you said and we gave them the Ipod you said with all her favorite romantic songs... geez Alice you would think this was the first time any of us have done this..." Emmett said turning into the hospital parking lot.

"Well that's great! Im proud of you boys but we have to change a few things..." Alice said pausing as the whole car started cursing at her.

"What do you mean _Plans changed!_ you have been up are ass's for weeks now about how perfect tonight has to be blah blah blah..." Emmett growled out while slamming on the brakes.

"Well that was before _She _found out! Now its nothing major just be sure to get the ring from Jacob and tell him that we are changing the proposal to when they get home. It will be so romantic!" Alice squealed out.

Jasper leaned forward to ask his wife a question. "Darling how did she find out? You didn't tell her did you?"

All the men stared at Edwards cellphone as Alice started screaming. "IT WASNT ME! DAMMIT! Bunch of good for nothing ass-"

The line went dead.

"I'll text Rosie..." Emmett said grabbing his phone.

* * *

**Jacobs Office:**

Jacob was just getting off his cell phone with Leah when Carlisle knocked on his office door before entering.

"How are you doing?" Carlisle asked before taking a seat at Jacobs's desk.

"Nervous as hell, how have you done this a million times?" Jacob asked sitting across from him.

Chuckling, Carlisle shook his head as he watched Jacob smack his head on the desk. Jacob came to the Cullen's over a month ago with his plan to ask Leah to marry him, Alice immediately jumped at the chance to plan every second which Jacob gladly accepted.

"The boys will be here soon, Emmett called to say that everything is set up and ready to go. How about you tell me what you have so far."

Taking a deep breath Jacob lifted his head and grabbed a paper off his desk to hand to Carlisle. Grabbing the paper Carlisle skimmed through all the crossed out notes to the only legible words at the bottom. _Will you marry me?_

Laughing, Carlisle placed it back on the desk. "Jake don't freak out the words will come to you when you're standing in front of her." Carlisle considered the fact that he was about propose to Leah Clearwater, more than likely she will do all the talking… that or punch him in the face.

"How did you propose to Esme?" Jacob asked.

"The first time?"

Rolling his eyes Jacob nodded his head up and down.

"Well let's see… the first time we took an evening hot air balloon tour across the city, when we landed it was at a hotel on the beach that I completely rented out for three days… on the last night we were there I had the entire Cirque Du Soleil perform for us at which one of the acrobats came down and handed Esme a letter from me asking for her hand, as she read it I was already on one knee with the ring ready."

Smiling at the memory of Esme's surprise and joy, he looked up to see Jacob glaring at him.

"That's not helping!"

"Sorry when it comes to Esme I tend to go a little over board." Carlisle sheepishly smiled.

A knock at the door paused their conversation for a moment until Emmett, Jasper and Edward walked into the small office.

"Thank god! So everything is ready to go right?" Jacob asked Emmett.

"Yep! Your reservation is at six, Alice picked out the outfit you're going to wear." He replied handing Jacob a dark gray suit with a black button up shirt and matching gray tie. Ditching the tie Jacob went to the bathroom to change into the suit. Coming back into his office, Jacob took a long look at himself in the mirror. As he went over himself he began to feel more confident with tonight's plans. Jacob has wanted to ask Leah to marry him for years now but like with everything else with Leah, he needed to be patient and wait for the right time. A few months ago Leah had come home depressed and wouldn't speak to him confused he had went Carlisle who informed him that Leah had assisted with an emergency birth in the ER that morning. Not needing to hear the rest Jacob had gone back into their home to crawl into bed with her holding her tight as she sobbed in her sleep. Jake's heart broke at the sound, but he didn't say a word the entire night or any of the days after, he held her tight and reminded her that he loves her whenever it got hard. He didn't question it when she decided to stop phasing; it was a silent understanding between them that she wants to give it a try for a child. But tonight he will not take no for an answer if she wants to try for a family he will be damned if they're not married first. So here he stands with his hair neatly combed, a sexy five o'clock shadow that he knows Leah will love and an expensive suit that when put all together looks like he belongs on the cover of a GQ magazine.

Knowing the sudden wave of confidence that overcame him was thanks to Jasper her nodded his head at his friend.

"Now Jake there is something you should know…" Jasper said.

"What?" Jacob asked

"She knows."

"WHAT! How does she KNOW?! I knew I shouldn't have told Alice!" he growled out.

Smirking at him Jasper just shook his head as he answered him.

"Although, we all believed my wife played a part in informing her, apparently she overheard you today in your office."

_Crap I thought I smelled her…._

Edward smiled at him before speaking. "Alice changed a few things around instead of the restaurant we will have your living room ready for when you come home lit up with candles and stuff I don't know the rest we ummm... got disconnected."

"How is she taking it?" he had to know.

"They have been putting together the perfect outfit all day." Emmett said smacking him on the back.

_So Lee knows… and she is excited?! SHE WANTS TO MARRY ME!_

A weight felt like it was lifted from Jacobs's chest as Edward nodded his head answering his inner thoughts.

"We figured you would enjoy that." Emmett said Laughing. They still had three hours to kill so the men sat around Jake's office to go over some of the final details for the evening.

* * *

**Pool house:**

Leah had just slipped into her heels when Jacob came knocking on their bedroom door. After hours of debating what to wear they all settled on a simple black silk dress that fell just above her knees with a pair of matching stiletto heels. Crossing the room quickly Leah flung the door open in excitement.

"Yessssss…. How can I help you?" Leah teased while checking him out.

Jacob wore a dark gray suit with a black button up, the shirt had the first three buttons undone giving her a peak of his muscular chest.

"I'm looking for my hot date. You wouldn't happen to have seen her?" Jake joked back.

Smirking, Leah smacked him on the arm with her clutch before wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him and grind her hips into his.

"Lee if you don't stop we won't make it to the restaurant." Jake said against her mouth.

Unwrapping herself Leah took his hand as he led them to the car. Leah was beyond nervous by this point that she couldn't remember what they talked about on the way to the restaurant. With today's earlier reaction from the Cullen's she knows Jacob probably thinks that she isn't open to the idea of marriage, so her plan tonight is to convince him that his proposal will be accepted.

Placing a hand on her lower back Jacob whispered in her ear as they walked towards the restaurant "Did I mention you look gorgeous tonight?"

Shivering at the warmth of his breath on her neck Leah giggled before she could catch herself.

_Stop giggling like a school girl you twat! Get a grip Clearwater!... Soon to be Black?!_ Leah smiled at her inner thoughts, clearing her throat she replied while walking pass the door he held open for her.

"Yes you did, thank you, and can I assume Alice played a part in your transformation? Seriously Jake you look like 007… very sexy, makes me want to skip dinner all together."

Chuckling Jacob followed behind her watching as her hips naturally swayed side to side as she walked up to the Maitre d'. The dress she wore was black silk, it reminded him of some of her silk lingerie that she loved to wear for him and he had to force all his impure thought back down.

They were seated immediately in an upstairs private balcony that looked over the city, Leah noticed that yellow rose petals covered the floor and table. Their table had a bottle of Champaign chilled and waiting, pulling out Leah's seat for her to sit Jacob sat down across from her. Smiling at the breath taking view Leah turned to catch Jacob staring at her. Reaching across the table he took her hands in to his before he spoke.

"I love you."

"I love you too Jake." She said rubbing her thumbs over his knuckles.

"I have something I want to ask you and before I do I want you to keep an open mind ok?"

Leah's heart began to pound harder in her chest.

_This is it!_ She thought

"I'm sure whatever you're going to ask me the answer will be yes."

"I was thinking it was time to get our own place what do you think?" Jacob asked quickly.

Excited Leah began to answer before he finished. "YE- what? Move out? Why? We only have another semester before we get our doctorate!"

As Leah became flustered at the idea of moving, Jacob began to relax as his plan began to work. He was little upset that the surprise was ruined, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun teasing her.

"I know babe, but I think it's time we start looking for a more private place, I can't tell you how many times Emmett has just come barging in the bathroom while I'm in the shower! The man goes on and on about the ducks in the pool and how he wants to follow them south one year all while I'm naked and trying to shower oh and you would think he would leave when I start shouting at him, but Nooooo... he just stands next to the door and keeps going on and on…. Stupid ass ducks…" Jake paused to stare at Leah's frowning face before he continued.

"Plus we could use more space. I want a larger garage to start some new projects I'm working on and you could finally get your own room for yoga…."

Leah glared at the man in front of her as he went on with his reasons for moving. She didn't want to leave the Cullen's Pool house it was her home now. That's when it hit her, "Home" it's what they have made together for these last eight years and if they do marry they can't expect to raise a family in the pool house of the Cullen's home, granted she was sure they wouldn't mind having little ones running around again since Nessie is all grown up but they would need their own home.

_Will Jacob want to go back to La Push?_ She thought.

As his wife she would go where ever he wanted and vice versa,

_But back to La Push? No I'm not ready yet…._

Taking a better look at him she noticed the little twinkle in his eyes as he spoke, realizing he was pulling her leg Leah took a deep breath and began to relax.

"Fine." She said.

"Really?" Jake asked unsure.

"Yes really but not until after we graduate I can't take the stress of moving right now." Leah said leaning on her elbows.

Noticing how her cleavage pushed up as she leaned forward, Jacob cleared his throat.

"So what would be your dream home?" Jake asked paying very close attention.

They spoke for what seemed like hours about the perfect dream home and how she wanted a wraparound porch with larger French doors like the ones they have now, it would be two stories with a large kitchen and an even larger sturdy kitchen table. Jacob wanted a larger garage that he could enter from the house and an attached bathroom with shower so he wouldn't track oil and grease into the house… by some point they started doodling on a cloth napkin of what their perfect home would look like...

Before they knew it the lights in the restaurant were being dimmed and they had turned off the music. Looking at the time they hadn't realized they had shut the place down. Tired and full Leah and Jake made their way out his truck. Leah was glad that Jacob had finally gotten rid of the crappy rabbit and bought a new black 2009 Dodge Ram truck that fit them comfortably.

Scooting over to sit next him Leah draped his arm across her shoulder and rests her head on his chest.

"I love you Jake…"

"I love you too Lee, more than you'll ever know…" He whispered back kissing her forehead.

Leah had dosed off on the ride home and Jake gently tried to wake her up.

"Come on babe we're home."

Leah slowly opened her eyes and slipped her shoes back on before getting out of the truck. Completely forgetting about the proposal Leah and Jake slowly made their way around the main house to their pool house, she walked in first only to freeze as little votive candles were scattered around their living room and on their kitchen table. In the middle of the table sat a wooden ring size box, as Leah came to pick it up she noticed that it was hand craved with two wolves intertwined like a ying-yang sign and in each corner behind one wolf laid the sun and behind the other a moon. Leah's eyes began to water as she turned around to look up at Jacob only to see he was already on one knee in front of her.

"Jaaake?" Leah shook as she spoke.

It didn't matter that she had practiced this all day, standing there watch the man she loves about ask her to spend the rest of her life with him put her emotions in a tail spin.

"Leah…" Jake said grabbing her left hand.

Leah was held her breath as he continued.

"Leah, I have loved you for as long as I can remember, even when we were kids you always held a special place in my heart. Even if it wasn't romantic at the time, I have always cared about you, the best day of my life was when you waved me down on the road to come here with me. You're my best friend, my lover, and my soul mate. I ask myself why Taha Aki would make me imprint on Nessie and not you when I love you more, and the answer is always the same because we chose this love, it wasn't handed to us on a silver platter, it wasn't mapped out in the stars... I've learned a lot about love over the years. I've seen it in our friends and family, so yes, I know that love is unconditional, but I also know that it can be unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable... my heart when I think of you feels like my chest can barely contain it, like it's trying to escape, because it doesn't belong to me anymore. It belongs to you. I think it always has...This feeling is stronger than any imprint and..."

Shaking his head to get his thoughts straight Jake went on. "What I'm trying to ask is... Leah Clearwater will you please Marry me?" He said taking the box from her other hand to pop it open and pull out a single solitary diamond ring with an intricate gold band of vines and leaves.

"I know it doesn't look like much but…" he went to say as he slipped it onto her ring finger.

"It's your mom's… I remember this ring." Leah said bringing her hand up to admire the ring she had always loved.

"Your mom used to watch us as kids and whenever we hurt ourself she would sit us down on the table and give us the ring to look at while she cleaned us up... I use to love this ring so much I would fake getting hurt just to get a chance to hold it... I thought she was… I just assumed…" Leah had tears in her eyes as she kept looking at the beautiful ring coming to her knees to sit on the floor with Jacob she wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried out in joy.

"Ummm Lee you never answered me?" Jake whispered in her ear.

Laughing Leah pulled back to stare into his eyes when she answered.

"Yes Jake I'll marry you."

Smiling Jacob captured Leah's lips, kissing her to lay flat on her back ignoring the cheers and clapping coming from outside the house...

* * *

**~Special thank you to leamah13 for beta reading! ;-)**

**~I hope you all loved this chapter! I know I did! Im really sorry it took me two weeks to update! Just so you know the next chapter will be the last before I start my next story its a continuation of this story so if you like "One Day" follow me as an author so you can get updated when I post! **

**~ Thank you for your amazing reviews! **

**~Next Chapter hint: A Black baby? Maybe and maybe not... read and find out**

**~Now get to reviewing! I need my motivation to write the next chapter! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I don't own any of the twilight characters.**

**This is the last Chapter of One Day! :-( I'm sad to see it over but happy to start my next Story! **

**So please enjoy!**

* * *

**June 23rd 2010**

**Calgary Canada:**

**Pool House:**

"I've been feeling nauseous and my nipples hurt! I really have a good feeling it will happen this time!" Leah said while rubbing her hands together.

Jacob sat at the edge of the bed in his scrubs watching his wife of six weeks pace back and forth as she rambled on excitedly. Leah wore only her pink silk teddy and her hair was still ruffled from waking up. This morning will mark the third time in four months that they have taken a pregnancy test. He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to out find as well but after the last time he is staying neutral for her sake. Each time the test has come back negative Jacob can see a little bit more of his wife's armor chip away and this last time he witnessed as she slipped into a almost comatose state just sitting on the bed staring out into the woods, it took hours to bring her back to normal. They had agreed from the beginning to always take the test together, so when she had begged him this time promising to keep it together. Not being able to deny her any longer he agreed.

"Leah, babe you're going to wear a hole in the carpet with all your pacing, come here."Jake said holding out his hand.

Leah turned to take his out stretched hand and sat on his lap. Jacob kissed her cheek as her leg began to bounce up and down with anticipation of the results.

"Lee, look at me."

Leah turned her face to stare at her husband as he spoke.

"You promised you wouldn't get overly excited…"

She knew she need to calm down but she couldn't control the excitement of the possibility that this time they might succeed. Calming her leg she wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him as he slowly stroked her back.

"I know… but its hard Jake, I mean what if I am?"

"Then you are and we will plan everything out perfect." Jake said bring his hand down to her stomach to rest it there.

Leah smiled to herself as she felt his warm hand caress her; she wanted nothing more than to give them a child. She wanted to make their family complete.

"If I am do you think it will have my eyes?" she asked.

"Yep and your nose, but my charming smile."

Snorting Leah went on. "Will they have high cheekbones like yours?"

"Honey we're Native American, it will have the best damn cheekbones in the world!"

"If it's a boy I hope he looks just like you…" Leah whispered

"And if it's a girl I'm sure they will be just like their momma sweet to look at, but mean to talk to."

Smacking his arm, Leah joked as she spoke. "I bet our girls will be like their daddy, silly little grease monkeys."

"As long as they aren't drunken monkeys I did my job well." Jacob joked.

Laughing Leah brought her head up to kiss her husband. Running her hands through his shaggy hair Jacob began to rub his hands around her body as they deepened the kiss. Pulling back breathlessly, Leah moaned as he brought his hand down between her legs. She began to grind against his fingers as they played with her panty line. Without warning Jacob pulled Leah to straddle his waist. Feeling his growing erection Lee started moving her hips, grinding harder and harder building up that sweet friction that sent shivers down to her toes. Moaning louder Jake started sucking at her neck as he helped her hips push harder against him. Jake was ready to exploded when they heard the buzzer go off notifying them that it was time to check the pregnancy test. Leah froze and jumped up to Jakes disappointment.

"Babe the results will still be there and I'm hurting right now."He said motioning to his raging hard on.

"Come on Jake, we said we would do this together."

Groaning Jacob stood up adjusting himself before crossing the room to their bathroom. Leah stood by the toilet waiting for him to calm down enough to focus. Grabbing the test she kept her eyes shut tightly before handing it to him to look at.

"I can't do it this time, you do it!"

Making sure not to grab the stick on the side that she pissed on he took a look at the results. He could feel his stomach drop to the floor as he read it over and over to be positive. Leah was looking at his face waiting for his reaction, but as he just stared into her eyes she became frustrated and took the test from his hand.

"There's always next time Lee." He whispered.

Jacob watched as his smiling wife's face fell into a mix of emotions first she looked confused as if she couldn't believe it was a negative, then angry, and finally sad as her eyes began to tear up. Not wasting a moment he gathered her in his arms and hushed her by whispering sweet promises of tomorrow and how this isn't their last time to try. Remembering that she had made a promise to hold it together this time Leah looked up at her worried husband before wrapping her arm around him and plastering the biggest smile she could muster up.

"You're right there will be a next time." Leah said kissing his lips, but pulled back before he could deepen the kiss once more.

"You're going to be late for work sweetie, you should get going."

"I can stay home if you need me too, I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't mind covering for me" Jake said.

"No no you should go…" she said pushing him out of the bathroom.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Jake I'm fine really, go to work and I'll see you when you get home!"

Leah tried to put as much cheer as she could into her voice as she led him into the kitchen. Grabbing his lunch from the fridge Leah quickly handed it to him along with his keys. Jacob just barely slid into his shoes before Leah had him standing outside turning around Jacob grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tight against his chest.

"I love you… remember that ok… this isn't over for us." He said before pressing a quick kiss to her lips once more.

Smiling Leah answered "I know I love you too, now go on I'll see you later."

Leah watched as he walked up to the main house turning around every few seconds to see if she was still ok. Once he disappeared into the house Leah quickly shut the door and made her way back into the bedroom she stood in the spot only moments before she and Jake were about to make love and sighed. Climbing into bed she wrapped the sheet around her and covered her face trying to calm her breathing as her heart sank deeper into her chest.

**Main House:**

Jacob walked into the house to find nobody downstairs coming to the front door he called out to upstairs.

"ROSE!"

In a blink of an eye the blonde was standing at the top of the staircase.

"What do you want?" she playfully snarled.

"Not today Blondie, she's going to need you."

All playfulness forgotten Rose came down the steps to stand face to face with him.

"Another negative?"

"Yeah."

Taking an unnecessary deep breath Rose patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll have her right as rain by the time you get home." she said giving him a sad smile before heading into the living room and out the back door. Jacob didn't wait to see if Rose made into the house before he headed out to his truck jumping in, he let his mind focus on work to try to ease the pain of this morning.

**Pool House:**

Rose didn't bother with knocking as she let herself in calling out to Leah; she headed to the bedroom to find her friend curled up in her sheets. Ignoring the scent of Jacob and Leah's sex filled room she climbed onto the bed to lay next to Leah. Grabbing the sheet she gently pulled on it to free her friends face. Leah took one look at Rose and burst into tears, not needing another minute Rose held and soothed Leah as her sobs racked her body. Rose laid there all day with Leah as she came in and out of sleep.

Sometime later, Leah finally sat up with her back against the headboard. Looking over at her friend she grabbed her hand before speaking.

"Thank you."

"Hey you're not alone in this, you need to remember that."

"I know it still doesn't stop this from hurting."

"I know, but on the bright side you still have hope that someday it will happen." Rose's eye seemed to dim at her own comment reminding Leah that it could be worse. She could have no choice what so ever. Coming to her sense Leah took Rose back into her arms. Knowing it will piss Rose off if she apologizes for something neither of them could control she lets her hug speak for her. Understanding is the thing that has brought them together over the years and has made them best friends.

"Now for the love of all that is Holy can we please get out of this room I can't stand the smell of Jake, it's like a wet dog!" Rose jokes standing up from the bed.

Smiling Leah nods her head standing up too.

"I'm going to jump in the shower I'll meet you out there in a few."

Rose leaves the room and Leah heads into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the rest of her day.

**Later that day:**

Jake made his way around the main house to the pool house when he could hear Leah's laughter coming from the kitchen. He couldn't get lost in work as much as he would have liked so Carlisle covered for him so he could head home to Leah.

Upon entering the kitchen he watched as Leah and Rose were cooking side by side over the stove. He just stood there leaning against the door frame smiling as Leah threw flour at Roses face, Rose picked up some dough she was rolling and shoved it into Leah's mouth causing her to laugh. Clearing his throat as the two friend turn to him smiling he walks up to wife to press a kiss to her forehead. Leah smiled up at him.

"Yo-ur home ear-ly, we ju-st start-ed din-ner… won't be rea-dy for ano-ther hour." She said around a mouth full of dough.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Yes for a matter of fact there is! Wash your hands and start needing this dough. If it starts to get sticky just add flour." Rose said while going to wash her own hands off.

Jacob came up beside her at the sink and mouthed and silent "thank you" smiling in return she winked her eye before turning back to the stove to help Leah with her fried chicken…

**_~FIN~_**

* * *

******It's over! Crying my eyes out over here!**

******I have had so much fun with this story and I would like to thank all of you for following and reviewing I love you all!**

******Now because I care so much about and I'm totally freak,n awesome I have a special treat for you! I know, I know! I'm Aaaammmmaaazzinnnng!**

******here is a special peek into my next story! I need help with its title so if you have any suggestions PLEASE PLEASE write it in your Review I might just pick one! So read and have fun! **

* * *

**Washington State:**

The trees passed by in a blur as Leah stared out the window of their truck. The roads started to become more familiar to her signifying that they were getting closer to their childhood home. Twisting her wedding ring nervously Leah took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Although Jacob came to visit many time over the past nine years, she only made quick phone calls to Sue to let her know she's alive. When the others called she made sure to leave the house immediately to avoid speaking with them especially if the phone call was from an Uley after two years of trying they just stopped calling all together and she was perfectly happy about it.

"Jake, pull over?" She asked as her nerves made her nauseous.

"Are you ok?"

"Just pull over…" she growled out.

Quickly maneuvering the truck onto the side of the road Lee jumped out as it came to a stop. Walking a few feet into the surrounding forest she walked up to tree and rests her head upon it. She could hear as Jacob got out of the truck to follow her, his warm hands rested on her shoulders as she tried to pull herself together.

"We only have ten more minutes to enjoy our privacy…" Leah said not moving from her position at the tree.

Chuckling Jacob started to massage her shoulder to help relieve some of her tension.

"You know if you came to visit or I don't know actually called one of them this probably wouldn't be so bad…" Jacob said sarcastically.

Shrugging him off she turned around to look at her husband. "Jake I'm scared that one of them and by one of them I mean Paul, is going to piss me off so badly that I phase."

Pulling her into one of his massive bear hugs he rubbed his nose in her hair as he spoke.

"I won't let that happen, Just say the word Lee and we will take off..."

"Promise?" she asked into his chest.

"I promise." He said taking her hand to lead her back to the truck.

"That or I'll just kill Paul… I know that will make you smile." He joked opening the truck door for her.

Smiling Leah hopped in saying. "You always know just what to say to make me happy!"

Laughing Jake walked around the truck to get in, taking off again they quickly made it into La Push and soon pulled up to her childhood home...

* * *

**~Special thank you to leamah13 for beta reading! ;-)**

**~OHHHH YEAHHHHH! Please REVIEW! AND HELP WITH THE TITLE! LOL ;-) **

**And follow me as an author if you want to be updated with this next story!**


End file.
